I have the title somewhere just not up here
by SHNfanyay
Summary: Kagome meets Yoko-Kurama... yay . PLUS you get to find out my thought out theory of how inu being stuck to a tree, and Naraku's creation is all Kikyo's fault... a bit later. i tired to write well, but no garenties. . completed .
1. Ch1

Meeting Without Cause  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything good. So that takes out both Inuyasha, and Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Ch1  
  
Kagome had been laying awake. Inuyasha had left again, when he thought everyone was asleep. 'He's probably off with Kikyo' Kagome thought to herself. 'Might as well make sure he isn't doing something, like getting sucked into Hell by a crazed bitch.' Kagome had gotten over, and excepted, the fact that Inuyasha would never love her. She never told him of this, because she didn't want him to go Hell, that fate was reserved for two people. Kikyo, and Naraku. Besides, an eternity stuck with those two would be worse than death.  
Kagome had walked threw the woods for a few minutes, before coming to a clearing, with Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing in the center of it. The way the fireflies went around them, and the moonlight reflected off Kikyo's hair it almost looked like the perfect love scene from a movie. Almost. The only problem was that it was between a clay pot, and a dog that was obsessed with said pot.  
"Kikyo, I love you more than anything." Inuyasha was looking into her cold eyes, wishing to see some feeling. Love, happiness, anger, hatred, anything! Just not the emotionless gaze he was getting.  
Kikyo had known that Kagome was there, and figured she might as well take her soul, and the jewel in one smooth move. "Inuyasha, if you love me so much, then why is my replacement still alive? If she were to die, I would have my soul back, and you will be able to use it to become human, and live a happy life with me."  
Kikyo was looking at him with pleading eyes. That's what did the trick, showing that emotion that symbolized weakness. Asking for help. Admitting love. It was everything that Inuyasha wanted to hear. Which is why he turned to Kagome, mouthed a silent beg for forgiveness, and attacked.  
Kagome didn't run, she knew he would do whatever Kikyo asked of him, and was going to face her fate with dignity. (I know this is ooc, but bare with me.) If she didn't, Sango, Miroku, and most of all, Shippou would be put into danger because of her. As Inuyasha charged forward, she braced herself. She was going to take this without complaint, until a small voice erupted from the forest behind her.  
"Kagome!" The voice was Shippou, waking up from a bad dream. Kagome ran to him, and Inuyasha gave chase. When Kagome was a few feet from camp, Shippou, who had ran to her by following her scent (foxes can do that too, right?), jumped into her arms, "Kagome, I had a bad dream that Inuyasha was going to kill you! (coincidence? Yes. ::shifty eyes::) Please don't go Kagome, I don't want to loose you!"  
Kagome had made a decision to live, but she hadn't forgotten about the henyou that was currently trying to kill her. "Shippou, stay here with Sango, and Miroku, don't follow me, no matter what, ok?" Shippou nodded. Kagome grabbed her bow, and arrows. She was going to face off with Inuyasha, just not in front of their friends. It just wouldn't be right for them to choose to help her, OR Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Miroku was standing in a field of flowers. Suddenly, Sango, Kagome, and many other women ran up to him. "Oh Miroku, please do me the honor of letting me bare your child!" Sango started to hug him, but was cut off by everyone else yelling things of that nature, and hanging on him. Miroku smiled upon his good fortune. "Ladies, ladies, there is enough of me to go around." They all got around him, and just as he was about to see some of what he deemed, 'the most beautiful things in creation' (other than his beloved Sango) he heard Shippou's voice. "KAGOME'S IN DANGER!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
Shippou had returned to camp to see Kirara curled up on Sango's stomach, as both slept. And Miroku asleep, and mumbling something about going around, but Shippou didn't have time to think about what that could possibly mean. "KAGOME'S IN DANGER!" he yelled, for the second time.  
Sango was the first to wake up, "Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" Shippou had told her everything about his dream, and Inuyasha chasing Kagome. Sango woke up Miroku, and Kirara, then the four went to find their friends.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, my dear reincarnation, it seems you're finally ready to face your fate, and DIE!" Kikyo (stupid Hell-bitch, sorry Kikyo fans, but she's going to be a GIANT bitch in this one. and I'll tell my theory as to why Onigumo made the choice to be devoured later. ^.^)  
Kagome jumped out of the way, and readied an arrow, "If anyone should die, Kikyo, it's you!" Just as she was about to fire, a pair of claws got her from behind. Kagome collapsed, and looked up to see Inuyasha starring down at her.  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but Kikyo is the true owner of the jewel, and your soul." Inuyasha raised his hand when.  
"STOP INUYASHA!" Sango yelled, as she threw her Hirakotsu (is that what it's called?) hitting Kikyo, and doing damage in the process.  
Kikyo fell to the ground, "Inuyasha, I need more souls! Please, take me to a village." With that, Inuyasha picked up his dead lover, and ran off to find some souls for her.  
A pair of gold eyes watched from the distance. (I'll give you a clue, NOT SESSHOUMARU, and he is suppose to be about 200, but too bad!) 'So she is the one with the Shekon shards. This should be easy.' he thought as he left, to make a suitable plan. 


	2. Ch2

Ch2  
  
Kagome had passed out from the loss of blood, and was brought to Keade's village for medical attention. Her cloths were ruined by rips and blood-stains, so Sango (Miroku just couldn't be trusted) had changed her cloths. It had been two days, and Kagome had yet to wake. Keade thought it was because she afraid to wake up. During this time, Sango and Miroku left to investigate any jewel shard rumors, in hopes of finding Inuyasha. While Kirara, Keade, and Shippou, who never left Kagome's side, stayed to look after their fallen comrade.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Yoko (for those of you who have to figure it out, he was the one with the gold eyes in the trees, from the other chapter ^.^) had been observing them, and the henyou, in secrecy. He studied when they left, and when they were closest to the girl. From doing this, he formulated a plan.  
He had gone to a village and struck a deal with one of the more 'needy' men. The guy was suppose to lead to his village, which was 'attacked', long enough for Yoko to get what he wanted. Yoko had promised the man riches, but in reality, the only thing awaited the man was a quick death. after all, if the man did the job, he didn't need to be tortured.  
Sure enough, the man came, and led them away. The only ones left to deal with were the hag, the cat, and the kit. Yoko smiled, 'Yes, this is indeed easy.' he set up a plant of his by the village, and watched as the old woman, and neko-youkia left to handle it. 'The kit should have gone with them, oh well. I guess he'll just have to die, if he interferes.' (Don't worry, and put down the boom-sticks, Shippou will live to see the end of this. maybe)  
He jumped from his perch, and walked into the hut. 'She's still out, pathetic human.' He calmly walked to Kagome, bent down, went to grab the jewel, but was stopped by the barrier that almost purified his hand off. His hand jerked back, and he looked at the girl, 'She doesn't look strong enough to erect such a force-field, but, with any luck, she can't use it around large areas.' He poked at her arm. Nothing happened. No stinging pain, or pink light, just nothing. Yoko smirked, 'Just as I thought. If that's the way she wants it.' He shrugged, picked up Kagome, and ran off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shippou had been by Kagome when Keade and Kirara left to take care of the demon plant. Kagome twitched slightly, and started to mumble something. Shippou moved closer to hear it. It was faint, but he was sure she had told him to hide. This confused him until, that is, he felt the strong demon aura heading for them. He reluctantly followed his surrogate mother's orders.  
He had seen the man, that looked like Inuyasha with a tail, come in. He watched silently as the man burned his hand, stared at Kagome, poked her arm, grabbed her, and ran off. Shippou left the hut to follow him, but he stopped long enough to write a short note in the dirt for the others, and then continued in his pursuit of the man that took Kagome away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko set Kagome down, and thought about the best way to get the jewel, 'I could try to kill her. But, if she is the keeper of the jewel, she might be of some use when finding the rest of it. Maybe I can break her barrier. Yes that should work.' So he set out to do so. Every thing he tried failed. The barrier was too strong. (in case you're planning to hunt me down, I'll explain: Kagome is passed out, therefore her miko powers are on 'instinct mode' and her instincts are on 'protect the jewel'. So, all of her "hidden power" is focused on protecting the jewel with a barrier.)  
After a few hours of this, he decided it was time to try something different. 'I could wake her up. If she was able to harness that power while being conscious, she would have done it to save herself from the clay doll. Now, how am I going to do this?' Yoko kicked Kagome, none too gently, in the stomach. She stayed asleep. He then tried talking to her, "Girl, wake up. Are you listening to me? Wake up!"  
Then, the small fox that was with her came running to her. "KAGOME!!!" He yelled as he got in front of her, and started to growl at Yoko. Unfortunately, his growls didn't sound threatening, due to his high voice, and only served to slightly amuse Yoko.  
'So, the kit wants to help her. Pathetic. I guess he'll have to be taught a lesson.' As he went to attack Shippou, Kagome's barrier grow around her, and Shippou. Yoko ran right into it, and was thrown into a tree. He growled, 'damn kit.' "Drop your barrier, Girl." When nothing happened, he tried to break it. Still nothing happened. "Kit, come out and fight. Stop hiding behind a human! Or are you so weak that you have to rely on a mortal?"  
Even Shippou has pride. And that shattered it. "I DO NOT HIDE BEHIND PEOPLE!!!"  
Yoko smirked 'That's right, take the bate and get out here. The girl obviously has some ties to the kit, and I plan to use that as an advantage.' "Then what are you doing now?"  
Shippou growled, and tried to run out of the barrier, but it held him in. "Kagome, what are you doing?" He got no response from the sleeping girl.  
Yoko was not happy with this, 'the girl knows I'm going to kill him. But how? If I can't hold him hostage, then I might as well find a different way to use him. If he's as foolish as I think he is, this should work perfectly.' "You don't like that dog, do you kit?"  
"Dog? You mean Inuyasha?"  
"If he is the one that attacked the girl, then yes. Inuyasha. You don't like him, do you?"  
"No, he hurt Kagome."  
"You like to see him pay for hurting her, wouldn't you?"  
"Why?" Shippou thought about it, and this seemed like this is something Naraku would do. And it wasn't worth helping Naraku just to see Inuyasha get hurt.  
"I might be able to help you. But first, you need to wake up the girl."  
"But, I can't leave here."  
"Then get her to drop the barrier."  
"You'll hurt her."  
"I won't hurt you, or her."  
"Ok." Shippou shook Kagome, "Kagome, can you drop your barrier? He said he wouldn't hurt us." (if this is ooc, I'm sorry.)  
Kagome spoke, yet stayed asleep, "He's lying."  
Shippou looked at Kagome, then Yoko, and back at Kagome. "How do we know you aren't just saying that?"  
"I give you my word as a fox." 'That should convince them.' Yoko thought as the barrier dropped. He walked over and bent down to get the jewel, but there was still a barrier around it. 'I guess I still have to wake her up.' Yoko sighed 'If this weren't the Shikon (thanx for telling me how it's spelt. you know who you are.) no Tama, I would have just killed them already, but the second I find out that she isn't useful, she's dead.' "Kit, do you know how to wake her up?"  
"Keade said that she was afraid to open her eyes, but it normally helps to use water."  
Yoko raised an eyebrow, "Water?"  
Shippou nodded, "I'll show you." with that, he disappeared into the woods, (never to be seen again!!! jk) in after a few minutes, he returned with a small bucket, he had gotten from Kagome's bag, filled with water. He quietly walked up to Kagome, "Kagome, I'm sorry but, if you don't wake up, I just might have to pour this on your head." After a minute of silence, Shippou smiled mischievously and dumped the water on her head, as promised.  
Kagome shot up, "Shippou! That was cold!!!!" Then she looked up at Yoko, "Inuyasha? No, you look kind of like him, but different."  
Shippou hugged the newly awaken Kagome, "Mama! You're awake!!!"  
Yoko was kind of confused by this, 'She just dismissed my presence as if I were a friend. And why did the kit call her his mother? He doesn't smell like a half-breed, but I'm sure she's human. This should prove interesting. Besides, if she can use the power she displayed earlier, she should make a most useful tool.' (yes, he called her a tool.)  
  
AN- allot of people have been asking if this is a Yoko/Kagome fic. well, if he doesn't kill her first, it just might be. Or maybe, by some weird series of events, it will be Naraku/Kagome or Yoko/Shippou. Probebly not Yoko/Shippou, I don't approve of sodomy. But it will NOT end w/ Inuyasha/Kagome, or Inuyasha/SesshouMaru I don't like the thought of inbreeding that much either, but each to their own I guess. 


	3. Ch3

Ch3  
  
Yoko watched as Shippou asked her questions, and she answered. By the time their conversation was over, he had learned of Inuyasha's betrayal, and he knew the name of the other woman. 'Kikyo, that name sounds familiar? Where have I heard it before? (I'm going to find a way to work my crap theory in here, even if it kills me!!! Or I could just make a whole fic dedicated to them. You decide) oh well, I'll think about it later. I have THINGS to do now.' "So, this Inuyasha person gave you up for another? Sounds like something a human would do."  
Kagome looked over at the new voice, she had forgotten he was there, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm human."  
"You're different."  
"And what's so different about me?"  
"You are the keeper of the sacred jewel, are you not?"  
Kagome tensed, 'how did he know about that? Ok, stupid question, he's a demon, of course he knows about the jewel. Well, I might as well find out what I can about before making a judgment. After all, most looks are deceiving, but people do deserve a chance.' "I don't think I caught your name. I'm Kagome." She bowed, but not too low, just enough to show some respect. (in other words, it wasn't a you're-better-than-I-and-I-am-aware- of-it bow, but a I-want-to-be-nice,-and-not-look-like-an-ass-hole sort of thing.)  
'So, she wants to change the subject. Mistake number one, girl, showing the enemy a weakness.' he thought as he smirked to himself, "I'm Yoko." He too bowed, but not low enough to show respect. (like a forced thing, to show that he wasn't 'unfriendly'). He finally got a good look at the girl before him. She was a head or so shorter than he, was wearing ridiculously indecent cloths, it consisted of a green skirt, a whit top with a bit of green on the end of the sleeves and top of the outline, and a red tie thing. She had semi-long black hair, and bluish-brown eyes. Of everything about her, it was the eyes that caught Yoko's attention. Never in his life had he seen anything like it.  
Kagome was looking him over as well. He was taller than her, had long whitish silver hair, little silver ears on top of his head, and gold eyes. 'Like Inuyasha.' She thought. But then, she took a closer look at his eyes, they were cold. Almost as though he had shut the world out. (I'm big on the eyes thing. They say that the eyes are the window to the soul, and that is how to find one's true intentions.) 'It's almost like Inuyasha, but too cold. Kind of looks like Inuyasha and SesshouMaru put together.' She thought, as she smiled at the thought of the head-strong henyou, and the regal Taiyoukia as one person.  
Shippou had been watching the two adults as they stared at each other. 'Grown-ups are weird. They just look at each other. At least Kagome looks happy. Maybe Yoko is confused. I can help him understand.' "Kikyo is Kagome's former incarnation."  
Yoko looked down at the kit that had broken the little spell they had both been under. (not a literal spell, just the way they were looking into each other's eyes.) "Explain kit." The small kit had re-ignited the older fox's curiosity.  
"Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. A long time ago, a witch name Urasue brought Kikyo back, but Kagome had her soul. So now Kikyo lives off of the hate she has for Inuyasha, and the souls of dead women."  
"And Inuyasha chose this woman over Kagome?"  
Shippou nodded, "Yeah, although I don't know why. She's tried to kill him many times, Kagome too. I think it's because Inuyasha's stupid." Kagome almost laughed at that statement. While Yoko sat down to ponder how much sense it made. 'He chose a dead shell of his former lover, that hates him, over this girl. But he's fully aware that she dose not love him. Foolish pup. Obviously clings to past too much.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Keade and Kirara were the first to back to the hut. (I haven't forgotten about everyone else.) The were surprised to find it empty, and Kirara quickly identified the scent of a fox demon (other than Shippou). Sango and Miroku returned soon after, and found the arrow in the dirt that Shippou had left them. The group put two and two together, and sped off in the direction of the arrow. The site that greeted them was a strange one indeed. Kagome was sitting, seemingly peacefully, with a demon that resembled Inuyasha, to an extent, who seemed to far gone in thought to notice their arrival. Shippou looked up from drawing stick-figures in the ground, and smiled at the site of them.  
He got up and ran over to them, "Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Keade!!! You found my arrow! HI! But Kagome and me are fine."  
Miroku was the first to react, "Shippou, who is your friend?"  
"Don't you remember Kagome? It's only been a few minutes that you've been gone."  
"I meant your other friend, Shippou."  
"Oh, that's Yoko. He said he wouldn't hurt us, so I think it's safe."  
Yoko spared them a glance, and went back to thinking, 'oh great, the girl's friends are here. No doubt to take her away. No matter, just because she isn't here, doesn't mean there's no way of seeing her. After all, there is no wall surrounding that village, and that small group seems to be the only bit of protection.'  
Sango walked over to Kagome, who was also thinking, 'If Inuyasha chose Kikyo, I think that would make us enemies. but he's my friend. He tried to kill you' whispered a little voice in her head (not Yoko). 'So did Sango, and Miroku, and even Keade thought of me as an enemy on first site. And what of this new person. Yoko hasn't been mean to Shippou, or me. It's because he wants the jewel. You know it as well as I. He could've taken it when I was sleeping if he did. Are you so sure of that?'  
Her musings were interrupted by the friendly voice of Sango, "Kagome? Hello?"  
"Oh, hi Sango, how are you?" Kagome asked with her cheery tone.  
"I'm fine. You do know that there's a demon over there, right?"  
"Yeah, that's Yoko."  
Miroku walked up to the two girls, "On a first name basis, now? You must move fast, Kagome-sama."  
"What do you mean?"  
Sango hit Miroku over the head with her Hirakotsu (sp?) "HENTAI!"  
Yoko's thoughts were disrupted by all this, and he let out a low growl, one that only Shippou and Kirara could hear. Kirara growled back, gaining everyone's attention. "What do you want?"  
Keade spoke with her most serious voice, "I could ask the same of you. Sending the weed to attack my village."  
They looked at Yoko to see his response. "Did anyone get killed by my plant?"  
"No, but ye kidnapped Kagome."  
Kagome joined in the conversation, "Kidnapped me? I don't think he kidnapped me, besides, if he kidnapped me, why would he have promised not to harm me or Shippou?"  
They all (except Yoko, and Shippou) looked at her wide eyed. Sango was the first to find her voice, "He actually promised you?" Kagome nodded, "Do you know what that means?" She shook her head, "A fox is bound by their word. That's what makes a fox's promise so rare. It's amazing that you got one."  
'Hn. Amazing indeed. What in the seven Hells was I thinking? At least I didn't do anything stupid, like promise to protect them. Back to what I was thinking about, that power she showed was obviously not trained, so it should still be raw. Good.' "Kagome, I need to talk to you. In private." Yoko said as he got up and started to walk away.  
Kagome followed "What?"  
"I noticed your power. I shall help you train it."  
"How do you have experience with miko powers?"  
"Kagome, you have raw power. Every being is borne with it, but you have more than the average person. But right now, that power is raw. It hasn't been trained in any particular way. That is a rarity, because that means that you can use attacks done by other species."  
"So you're going to train me some fox techniques?"  
"Yes."  
"But then, wouldn't I only be able to use that kind of attack?"  
"No, because you are physically able, doesn't mean that you are restricted in that way. The first thing I'm going to teach you is easy to make and control, but wielding it would be hard."  
"What is it?"  
"The Rose Whip." (I bet you saw that coming.) 


	4. Ch4

Ch4  
  
Kikyo had gathered the souls of women that had died due to a plague outburst. (I'm going to talk about them for a little while.) This had disgusted Inuyasha, but he couldn't complain. After all, he still blamed himself for Naraku's treachery. 'I'm sorry Kagome, but Kikyo came first. I hope you can forgive me. I'd give anything for you to be happy.' He thought as he watched Kikyo gather souls.  
When Kikyo was done, she looked over to see Inuyasha deep in thought. She walked over to him. "Inuyasha, you're not thinking about my reincarnation, are you?"  
"No, Kikyo, I'm not. You're the only one I love." 'Although I know it's not true. I love Kagome, but I owe Kikyo my life. Dose that mean that Kagome has to forfeit hers?'  
"Come, Inuyasha, we have to get my soul back." Kikyo said as she started walking away from the village.  
Inuyasha took a look back at all the sick people, "What about all these people, shouldn't we help them?" 'Kagome wouldn't have let me leave without trying to help, even if I wanted to.'  
"No, I don't have time to dilly-dally with some sick people. The sooner I get my soul, the sooner, the sooner I get my jewel. Then I will alive, and you could be human."  
"What's wrong with how I am now?" Inuyasha said, as he compared his dead lover, to his former friend. 'Kagome never seemed to have a problem with something like that.' Kikyo didn't answer him, because a villager had spotted her, and asked for her assistance. She helped, acting as though she cared, but Inuyasha was not fooled. 'Can't they see that she isn't trying? It's obvious that she doesn't want to do this, so why is she?'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had been in a clearing with Yoko. He gave her a small seed. "This is easy, all you have to do is make the rose grow."  
"How do I do that?"  
"Just think about a blooming flower, and focus your energy." He instructed.  
Kagome closed her eyes, and imagined the rose blooming. She concentrated her energy, and tried. The first two times, she made the rose bloom, and explode. Yoko laughed as he remembered all the times he had done the same thing as a pup, and gave her another seed. After about forty five tries, Kagome got it. She was so happy that she started to jump up and down, yelling, "I DID IT!!!"  
Yoko was amused at how happy she was for such a small accomplishment. 'She doesn't seem to have anything to be truly proud of. It seems that the henyou was keeping her a little too safe. She obviously has power, but is untrained. I guess that just means more work for me.' "Now that it's actually a rose, and not a pile of dust on the ground, you have to make it into a whip."  
Kagome looked at the rose, then Yoko, then back at the rose, "Uhm. how do I do that?"  
"Just use your spirit energy." after a short while of Kagome staring at him blankly, he sighed, "You can feel that energy stuff inside you when you fire an arrow, right?" She nodded, so Yoko continued, "That is spirit energy. You can manipulate the spirit energy. Do you understand." He waited for her to show a sign of understanding. Which she did, so he went on, "Good. That's all you're doing now. Just manipulating the spirit energy. Go ahead and try, this is one of the easier attacks."  
Kagome focused her energy into making the rose into a weapon. After, about, a minute, it finally changed. Kagome looked down at it. 'It looks like a whip, so I think I got it. But it took so long.' "How was that?" she asked.  
"You took too long. I could've killed you, at least, twelve times by now. But, at least you got it. Why don't we get some lunch. In fact, I think I have an idea." Yoko got a sly grin.  
Kagome looked at him, "What?"  
"Why don't you go and kill a dear with the whip, to get a feel for it."  
"Killing? I can't kill, no. It's just a poor dear."  
'Oh dear god, she's one of those types of people. this makes my job harder.' once again, Yoko sighed before he spoke, "Kagome, the dear would just die anyways, so it's alright to kill it. If we weren't suppose to kill our prey, and eat it, the deer (and other animals) wouldn't be made of meat. Now would it." He said as he started to walk her in the direction of where he smelt a dear.  
Kagome thought about this for a secant, 'well, they are made of food, but it's a living thing. So are you. Yeah, but I don't want to kill it. It's alright, killing isn't that bad. Just as long as you don't torture it. I guess so.' She finally answered, "No, they wouldn't."  
Yoko smiled 'I'm smooth.' (he might end up a tad bit conceded.) "There's a dear a few feet to your left. Good luck." He said as he went back to the camp, using his demon speed. (I'll get back to them later)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo was talking to the head villager, "I'm sorry, but there is nothing that I can do." She turned and left with Inuyasha trailing behind her.  
"Kikyo", said Inuyasha, but she showed no sign of hearing him, so he grabbed her shoulder, "Kikyo!"  
She sighed, "Yes, Inuyasha."  
"We could have helped those people, there's herbs a Jenunji's (sp?) garden. I know him, he will help if he can. Why don't we just care for the villagers."  
"You're a fool Inuyasha", Kikyo said, as she regarded him with a dull expression, "I was the one to let loose the plague upon the village. I need those women to die so I may live. Once I get my soul back, I will lift the plague. Until then, I am counting on the people dieing." She started to walk away from Inuyasha, only stopping to tell him to follow her, as if he were a dog. (no pun intended)  
Inuyasha walked behind Kikyo, his head to the ground, in shame, 'I can't believe that she did that. How could you, Kikyo? Is this why some of the villagers used to flinch at your name, all those years ago? I will repay my debt to you, but not at the cost of Kagome's, or anyone else's life.' He decided right there, what he should do. 


	5. Ch5

Ch5  
  
Kagome sneaked through the forest as quietly as possible, and got to the dear unnoticed. She crept a bit closer, and tried to get it with the whip, but missed. The dear, having noticed the weapon coming towards it, ran away. Kagome followed it, but was making no progress with the whip, and she was getting frustrated. Unconsciously she changed her energy to make the whip into a sword, and slashed at the dear like she was doing before. But, due to the new type of weapon, she cut the dear in the stomach, and got blood all over her.  
Kagome slumped to her knees as she watched it die, and cried. "I can't believe I killed it! That was so mean! I shouldn't have done that, it's dead! How could I have taken a life!?" and things like that came out of her mouth.  
She heard clapping behind her, and turned to see Yoko smirking at her, "Oh yes, you are such a mass murderer. One deer, oh Kami-sama how could you do that Kagome." He chuckled, before picking up the corpse, "Come on, I'm going to show you how to skin this thing. By the way, nice swordsmanship."  
He stated back to camp, with Kagome in tow. She decided to start talking, "I'm sorry."  
"For what? The deer?" She nodded, head bowed in sham. "Listen, first lesson, don't cry it shows weakness. Second, don't apologize for anything. Life's a game, nothing to lose, so enjoy it. Ok?"  
"Ok."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was following Kikyo, thinking about things. Finally, when he had everything thought out, he stopped walking.  
Kikyo frowned at him, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?! We have to get going."  
"Kikyo, what if I went to Hell with you? Right now, after I say goodbye to Kagome."  
Kikyo thought about this for a second, and finally agreed. She had wanted him to suffer in Hell, and the sooner, the better. So they went to find Kagome, this time to say farewell, not to kill her.  
By the time they came upon her, Shippou, and Yoko, the three were eating. Yoko was the first to notice them, 'Chikuso! What is the mutt doing here?! He's only going to upset her! Wait. Why do I care so much about that? If she's upset, she won't be able to protect the Shikon, and I'll be able to get it. But I do feel something.' Instead of making his worries known, he settled for growling at them.  
Inuyasha was the first to speak, "We're not here to cause any trouble, I just wanted to say goodbye before I go to Hell with Kikyo. Kagome, I have always thought of you as more than just a shard detector, and I want to thank you. You never cared about me being a half-breed, and you stuck by me. You the first person to actually be my friend, not wanting me to change. And, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have an friends, so I wanted to give you something." He took the Tetseiga (sheath and all) and handed it to her, "You were the first one to pull it out, after all. Just do two things for me." Kagome nodded, "First hold out your hand." She nodded, and did so. Inuyasha cut a small gash in his hand, and did the same to her. He them pushed the two together, mixing the blood, "Now this sword will protect you, as you are the rightful owner."  
Kagome was on the brink of tears, "What is the second thing you want me to do?"  
"Just keep it safe from SesshouMaru, if you think you can do it."  
She couldn't hold it in anymore, and Kagome was now crying, "I'll do so with my life. Just be happy Inuyasha." He nodded, and left with Kikyo, to go to Hell.  
  
(I know it's short, but I wanted to get my point across.) 


	6. Ch6

Ch6  
  
SesshouMaru was going to take the fabled blade before the corpse dragged the pitiful whelp to Hell, as she promised (to keep him uninvolved). But he figured that this turn of events would make it easy for him, all he has to do is wait for the right time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko walked up behind Kagome, after Inuyasha left, "I said it before, and I'll say it again, crying is a weakness, and it shouldn't be done."  
Kagome was in such an emotional state, it didn't take any more than that to get her to snap, "WELL, I'M SORRY FOR FEELING EMOTIONS!!!! JUST LEAVE ME TO MY MORNING!"  
He laughed, "You know, apologizing for crying is just as bad, if not worse than crying itself."  
"Leave me to morn."  
"You'll thank me for this someday, but. . ." He slapped her.  
"What was that for?!"  
"Stop crying, there are better things in life to do than morn the time away." He walked away.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving you to morn. Coming Shippou?" the small fox nodded, and followed suit.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SesshouMaru watched as the foxes walked away, and smirked, 'They're making this too easy.' He walked out, and made his presence known, "Hand over the Tetseiga, wench, you have no need for it."  
She looked up at him, "I made a promise not to give it to you, and I'm going to keep it, even if it costs my life. It's the least I can do for Inuyasha."  
He laughed, "Suit yourself, just don't scream too loudly as I rip you into shreds."  
SesshouMaru charged, and Kagome (as if on instinct) blocked with Tetseiga. He jumped back, 'the blood bond she shares with the whelp is doing this, but if he couldn't beat me, then neither can she.' He charged again, and again she blocked. The only difference was that, when SesshouMaru jumped back, Kagome charged him. She managed to cut through his armor, and got a gash on his arm, before he slashed her side. Kagome winced in pain, before swinging the mighty blade upon SesshouMaru, who jumped out of the way, and kicked her in the side. Kagome turned and just barely missed blocking. She was sent flying across the clearing.  
SesshouMaru smirked, "You're proving more of a challenge than Inuyasha, but no matter. You'll be dead soon anyways."  
Kagome got up, and noticed two colors that seemed to be colliding with each other, 'that must be the Windscar! If I could just slash it. . .' She thought as she brought Tetseiga above her head, and hit the Windscar. SesshouMaru's eyes widened as the 'Kazi no Kizu' was coming at him. Before he was killed, Tenseiga saved him, as it did the first time he was faced with that attack.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko waited for a while, answering Shippou's questions, "Didn't you smell SesshouMaru?"  
"Yes, but this is a battle that Kagome must face. She made a promise, and must now live with it. Besides, if anything happens to her, I'll help."  
"Ok." Shippou went back to playing with his tops.  
After Yoko saw a blast come through the clearing, he and Shippou went back to camp. "See how fun life is when you're not spending it crying?"  
Kagome turned to face him, "Yeah, it's a thrill" she said with sarcasm dripping from every word, "I'm going to go to sleep now."  
Yoko caught Kagome before body could hit the ground. (she fainted) 'She must have had a trying day. At least she's taking it better than expected. But why do I feel proud of her?' Shippou laid down next to Kagome, and Yoko held back a growl. 'What is this effect she's having on me? Dose she feel it too?'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku watched as the young Miko was able to wield the massive sword, and swore to himself, 'Damnit! Kikyo was suppose to make sure that the girl was killed. But then again, this might work for the best. It's obvious there is something going on with her little foxes, I can use that to my advantage. Sleep well little Miko, it might be the last slumber you will get to wake up from.' He then returned to his Phantom Castle. 


	7. Ch7

Ch 7  
  
(The obligatory fun/fluff chapter)  
  
Disclaimer- It's obvious that I don't own Inuyasha, or the band Bush (or any of their songs)  
  
Kagome woke up to see Shippou sleeping next to her. 'Awe, he's so CUTE!' She smiled and gave him a hug. Then she put him down, and got up to take a bath. Before she got to the spring, Yoko came up to her, "What, no hug for me?" He said as he faked a pout.  
"Maybe not this time." And she walked past him, but stopped, and turned around, "But then again, maybe." She gave him a small hug, "I'm going to take a bath, and I better not catch you peaking." She then let go of him, and started walking to the spring.  
"Who, me?" Yoko asked, playing innocent.  
"Yes, you." Kagome yelled over her shoulder.  
Yoko smirked to himself as he headed to camp, 'Oh yeah, I think she feels it too. I really am a smooth operator (once again, he's going to be a tad bit conceded). Now all I have to do is find out how the kit was able to get her to let him sleep so close, then I'll be set for life.' He got to the camp to find Shippou asleep. 'Since he's out I might as well amuse myself.' He thought as he headed for the springs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was singing 'Glycerin' (by Bush) ". .. . Don't let the days go by:: Glycerin, Glycerin:: I'm never alone:: I'm alone all the time:: are you at one:: or do you lie?:: We live in a wheel:: where everyone steals:: but when we rise, it's like strawberry fields:: if I treated you bad:: you bruise my face:: couldn't love you more:: you've got a beautiful taste.:: . . ."  
She stopped when she heard clapping behind her. When she turned around, she didn't see anything. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her exposed back (she WAS taking a bath). Once the pain was gone, she went to the bank of the water, and grabbed Tetseiga. She only had a millisecond after that to dodge, which she did. She looked around, but saw nothing other than a whip go back into the trees. 'I know what that is, that's Yoko's Rose Whip! Is he trying to kill me, or is this a sick game to him?' She ran into the woods, only to have the whip come at her. She pulled out Tetseiga (which transformed) and cut the whip in half. "Yoko, I know that was you! Get out here, and face me like a man!"  
She felt strong arms wrap around her, "You know, I would rather face you like this." He purred into her ear.  
She got out of his grip, turned, and slapped him across the face, "HENTAI!"  
"I was only trying to prove a point, no need for violence." He said while rubbing his newly acquired red mark.  
"You're one to talk! Besides, I fail to see your point."  
"Simply that you should always be prepared. You shouldn't leave yourself so vulnerable."  
"You're the one that lost a whip, AND got slapped."  
He laughed, "Yes, but at least I'm not the one without cloths."  
Kagome turned bright red as she remembered her lack of cloths. She then smirked, which confused Yoko. Until, that is, she grabbed him by the hair, pulled him to the spring (it was only two feet away), and threw him in. "You know, you shouldn't leave yourself so vulnerable." She said, mocking his voice.  
Kagome put her school uniform back on, and waited for him to come up from the water. She waited for a few minutes, but he didn't come up. The only thing that broke the surface of the water was a few bubbles. "Yoko? Stop fooling around." She was starting to get worried, "Come on, this isn't funny! Yoko!" When he didn't come out, she became frightened. "Yoko?" She took a deep breath, and jumped in.  
'That's right, a little closer.' Yoko thought as Kagome swam down to bottom of the spring, picked him up, and dragged him to the surface. She put her head on his chest, and heard a heart-beet. She sighed in relief, and checked for a breath. When she didn't feel any air coming out of him, she took a deep breath, and leaned closer. 'Oh yeah, I'm smooth.' Yoko thought as her lips touched his. He took this opportunity, to snake his own tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she pulled back, and slapped him once again, "YOU, YOU HENTAI!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT OR SOMETHING, BUT THIS WAS JUST A STUPID JOKE!"  
Yoko laughed, "It wasn't stupid. I did, after all, put a minimal amount of thought into it. By the way, nice song. Odd lyrics, but nice nonetheless."  
"It's called Glycerin, it's by a band called 'Bush'." She said, almost forgetting about him kissing her. . . almost. "Pervert."  
"Band?" He raised an eyebrow, "I've never heard of them before. Are they from your village?"  
"Kind of. I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I'm going to check up on Shippou." She started to walk away, leaving behind a (once again) bored fox.  
Yoko decided to go for a walk, "It's so boring around here. Oh well, I might just have to make some fun." He ran back to camp, to find Shippou asking Kagome more questions, only these were about the scene he saw between the two adults, in the woods, and by the spring.  
"So, he wasn't drowning?"  
Kagome sighed, "NO, he wasn't."  
"Then why are you so angry at him? It's not like he is going to die from it."  
"That's not it."  
Yoko walked up behind her, "So you don't care if I die? I'm hurt." he faked a pout, for the second time that day.  
"It's not that, it's just. . . you're a pervert! Listen, if I don't go home soon, my mom might get worried about me. I'll be back in a few days, ok?"  
Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder, "But, Kagome, what about the jewel? Even I know that if we don't get it, Naraku will."  
Yoko plucked the kit off of her shoulder, "One problem, kid, finding it. The jewel shards can be anywhere. Besides, why not just wait until this 'Naraku' guy has all the shards, and steal them from him."  
"But stealing's wrong." Shippou said, as he took up a new spot on Yoko's shoulder.  
"Sure it's not. If someone can't protect what's theirs, they obviously don't want it that much. Right Kagome?"  
"No, that's not right! It's wrong to take something without earning it first!"  
Shippou was confused, "But what about what Miroku dose?"  
"That's different."  
"Conning someone, and taking their belongings are not different. Now come on, I'm going to treat you to a good meal!" Yoko seemed happy about something.  
Kagome gave him an accusing look, "And what are you so happy about?"  
"I just proved my point against you! Something like that is truly a feat to behold, now let's go, I'm sure Shippou is hungry. Aren't you?" Shippou nodded, so Yoko looked at Kagome with a hurt expression, "You didn't think that I would steal the food did you? I am many things, but I am NOT as low as to steal food. . . . . . from someone that needs it more than me," he whispered that last part, so Kagome didn't hear it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango was talking to Miroku, while they were out looking for Naraku, "Do you think it was right to leave Kagome with him? He IS a youkia, after all. And a thief at that."  
"A thief? How do you know that?"  
"I've heard about Yoko. He steals from Lords and Ladies, but I haven't heard of him stealing from demons. I think that he is just with Kagome for the jewel. I don't want to see her get hurt again."  
Miroku nodded, "You do have a point, but Kagome is smart. He might be able to steal from unsuspecting people, but I don't think that Kagome would be so foolish. If anything, I feel sorry for him."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've seen Kagome fight with Inuyasha just as much as I have. It's not that much of an exaggeration to say that she can be scary."  
Sango laughed, "You do have a point. But I still think that we should go make sure she's alright. I know that I saw SesshouMaru the other day."  
Miroku nodded his head, "And I felt the energy used for the 'Kazi no Kizu' that day. It makes me wonder what happened. I don't think that Inuyasha would use that attack with Kikyo so close. (they don't know that Inuyasha went to Hell with Kikyo.)  
"I guess, but I haven't seen him in a while, it's like he just disappeared, or something. You don't think that SesshouMaru got the Tetseiga, go you?"  
"No, Inuyasha would protect that thing with his life, and Kikyo wouldn't let him die, unless it was by or with her. Wait. . . You don't think that Inuyasha has gone with Kikyo to Hell, do you?"  
(They don't think that the other persons thinks. ^.^ ) Sango's eye's widened, "He might have! But dose SesshouMaru have Tetseiga?! We have to tell Kagome about this!" And with that said, they rushed off to find their friend. 


	8. Ch8

Disclaimer- How high would one have to be to actually think that I might own Inuyasha? It must be very VERY high.  
  
Ch8  
  
Kagome was walking with her two Kitsune friends into a village, obviously uncomfortable with the stares she was getting from villagers. She could tell that they were being watched closely by the people, and it was starting to creep her out.  
Her nervousness was not unnoticed by Yoko, who also saw the staring eyes of the village people. He was used to being stared at, since he was the center of attention every time he went into a human village. It never really bothered him, in fact, he felt a certain bit of pride at the thought that the people had stopped their daily routine to watch him. He looked to see how the kit was reacting, and noticed that he was now gripping Kagome's hair tighter than before (he's on her shoulder). 'Might as well get out of here. My companions obviously don't like to be watched. I like the way that sounds. MY COMPANIONS. Yes, it dose have a nice ring to it. I never would have thought that I would have friends like them. I might get used to this. Besides, Kagome's a fun person. So angry one second, and happy the next.'  
Kagome had begun to speed up in an unconscious attempt to leave faster, and wasn't surprised when they were stopped by the village miko. Shippou hid himself in her hair, while she tensed a bit. But Yoko looked as calmed, and careless as always. 'Can't he tell that she doesn't look happy? In fact, she looks like she's going to attack.'  
"Who are you youkia, and why have ye come to this village?!" The old woman reminded Kagome of Keade by her looks, but their attitudes were completely different. While Keade was a kind, and gentle woman, this village miko seemed cruel and hateful. "Well?" You could tell by her tone of voice, and the fact that she had an arrow notched on her bow, which was pointed in their direction, ready to kill them.  
Yoko didn't show any sign of fear, or noticing her presence, for that matter. He just waved his had dismissively, "My companions, and I, are headed in this direction, and your village happened to be the on the shortest rout to our destination. So, if you don't mind my asking, what concern is it of yours that we are walking through here?"  
"It is my business to know when demons are terrorizing my village. Now leave, before I loose my patients!" Her voice was bitter, and unwelcoming. Kagome thought it was horrible for a shrine maiden to act such. So cold, and harsh.  
"I haven't done anything to your villagers, and neither have my friends. I fail to see the conflict here, would you mind enlightening me?" Yoko was having a hard time not looking amused.  
"Your mere presence is a hindrance to things." She glared at them all, and kept her bow ready at all times.  
"It is not my fault that they were staring at us. Quit rudely, at that. You should be thankful that they were not killed for their manners, or lack there of." Yes, Yoko was enjoying himself. He always toyed with any mikos that chose to stop him. It was one of the funniest things he could do, with the faces they made, as well as the threats.  
Kagome listened as Yoko argued with the woman in front of them, not liking how this situation might end up. It wasn't that she was afraid of what the old woman would do to them, but what Yoko could do to her. She hadn't known him for too long, but she did know that he liked to play around, and did so quit often. She decided that it was best to try and stop any kind of battle from happening, "We weren't doing anything, and had no intentions to, so if you'll kindly let us pass, we can be gone from your home."  
The old woman scoffed, "You're worse than the demons! Parading around these filthy creatures, and in the garb of a lowly whore no less!"  
'Wrong move.' Yoko thought as he saw the anger that was welling up inside Kagome, just waiting to be let out, 'This should prove more entertaining than I had thought it would be.'  
Kagome was pissed. Clear and simple. But, she didn't want any trouble, so she tried to calmly talk her way out of this, and just get out of there before she had to yell at anyone, "I don't think it's right to judge someone before you get to know them in fact-"  
Kagome was cut off by the miko, "You're right about one thing, you DON'T think. If so, you would have more sense than to let a foul creature like THAT ride upon your shoulder. OR travel with such a vile beast!"  
Yoko smirked, 'Stupid woman. Kagome doesn't seem happy.' Shippou, seeing the danger in this, jumped onto Yoko's shoulder, and hid in the older fox's hair.  
(this is going to be slightly OOC) Kagome was now officially pissed off. She took a deep breath, and looked the other 'miko' in the eyes, "Look, bitch, we haven't done ANYTHING wrong, so why don't you just let us pass without any trouble?! Or is it your 'duty' to annoy every living being that decides to wander into your stupid village?! I bet you wonder why youkia attack, well I'll tell you, it's because YOU'RE A STUPID OLD HAG THAT FEELS THE NEED TO JUST STEREOTYPE ANYONE THAT'S NOT JUST LIKE YOU, but then again, WHO WOULD WANT TO BE ANYTHING LIKE YOU!?! You're just as much of a narrow-minded ass-hole as Kikyo!"  
The old woman was speechless. She had expected them to cower before her, but not for that slip of a girl to yell at her. And her companions weren't fazed at all. They just watched as the slut (in the old hag's point of view) insulted the person with the weapon. She narrowed her eyes, and raised her bow (she lowered it out of shock) "You shouldn't have done that. Now you will pay!"  
Kagome drew Tetseiga with nothing more to say than "Feh."  
Yoko smelt something different enter the air, so he sniffed again, 'Wait, I smelt that the other day, when she first got the sword......that's the half-breed's scent. Of coarse! He gave her some of his blood, and it's effecting her!' He saw Kagome narrow her eyes, 'I'd better get her away from here, before she slaughters anything.' Yoko stepped in-between Kagome, and the village miko, "As you might be able to tell, she has had a hard day, and is irritable. If you don't want your entire village, as well as yourself, killed I advise you let us pass peacefully."  
She looked from the fox, to the girl behind him, and back to him. After grumbling a bit, she stepped aside, and let them pass.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were heading back to Keade's village, when Kirara suddenly went in the other direction. Not wanting to loose her companion, Sango fallowed. And Miroku followed Sango, for fear he would never see her again. (god, that sounds stupid, oh well) What they saw shocked them, to say the least. Kagome had Tetseiga drawn (and transformed) at another miko, and it didn't look like either was going to give up. Then, Yoko stepped in front of Kagome, said some things to the older woman, and left with Kagome and Shippou.  
They raced over to their friends, and finally caught up with them in a forest clearing. Yoko was looking at them, as though he knew they were coming, while Kagome was trying to calm down a worried Shippou. Miroku walked up to the fox (not Shippou), "Might I inquire what that scene in the village was?"  
Yoko looked at Kagome, then back to them, "I'm not too sure, but I think that henyou left something else behind when left."  
"Inuyasha left? He didn't go with Kikyo, did he?"  
"That seems to be the case. But before he left, he gave her his sword.... And some of his blood. It appears to be having some 'side- effects' on her."  
"You mean, she's beginning to act like Inuyasha?"  
"I've only seen it happen this once. She didn't appear to change when she went into battle against that guy that wanted the sword. I think she called him SesshouMaru, or something like that."  
Sango's eyes widened in shock, "You let her fight SesshouMaru on her own?!"  
"It wasn't my battle to fight, besides, there's no better way to train then first hand." Yoko said, an odd bit of pride showing in his voice.  
Sango just walked past him, to her friend, "Kagome?"  
Kagome stopped trying to explain to Shippou that Inuyasha hadn't possessed her, although she wasn't too sure if that was true, to look at Sango, "Yeah?"  
"Why did you pull your sword on a miko?"  
"She made fun of my friends."  
"That's not a good reason."  
"Feh, I don't see why not! It wasn't our fault that village was in that location!" Kagome crossed her arms, in a fashion much like a certain half-breed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A small girl (or something that resembled a small girl) stood in front of her master as he looked through her mirror at the scene taking place far away from them. Naraku smirked to himself, 'So, the henyou is gone, and the girl is taking on some of his traits, eh? Interesting. This just keeps getting more and more fun. Enjoy your peace now, Miko, for it won't last long.' Naraku dismissed Kanna, and summoned Kagura, as he worked out the final details of his plan. 


	9. Ch9

Ch9  
  
SesshouMaru was watching Rin destroy his garden, or 'pick flowers' as she so fondly referred to it, when he smelt the distinctive scent of Naraku. After instructing Jaken to watch Rin, under threat of death, he left to investigate. He arrived in a small clearing to see Naraku's incarnation, Kagura, looking at her fans, and not paying any attention to him.  
After a minute, SesshouMaru spoke, "What dose Naraku want now?!"  
It was more of a demand than a question, and Kagura could tell from his voice that he didn't want to waist time. What the rush was, she didn't know, but didn't feel like getting into a fight with him at the moment either. "I'm here to inform you of your brother's situation."  
"I already know of him going to Hell with his dead whore."  
"Then you must also know of the effect it's having on his OTHER wench."  
"Explain."  
"She is beginning to act more and more like the henyou with every battle. Of course that could have to do with the fact that she has his Tetseiga. But you must have known that would make the Tetseiga open for the taking, so why didn't you go after it and kill the girl? Or maybe...........................................you DID go after it, and got beaten."  
SesshouMaru growled, as his patience started to grow thin, but remained in check, "What dose this have to do with Naraku?!"  
"Naraku merely wishes to help you."  
"The last time I excepted help from that disgraceful baboon, he tried to eliminate me with his arm." (at least that's what it seemed like to me)  
"But, my dear SesshouMaru, Naraku isn't foolish enough to repeat his mistakes."  
Before Kagura could blink, she was being held four feet above the ground by SesshouMaru's hand which happened to have snaked it's way around her neck, "NEVER call me 'dear SesshouMaru' again. And tell your master that I am not interested in his help."  
After being dropped to the ground, Kagura stood, dusted herself off, and smirked, "I would reconsider telling him so, if, that is, you would like to see your little human again." Then she flew off, knowing that SesshouMaru was right behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko and Miroku were talking about what could have caused Kagome's actions, while Shippou was sleeping, and Sango was still talking to Kagome, who had begun to act more like herself. "Hey Kagome, do you want to go bath, I think I saw a spring near here."  
"Ok, but how are we going to keep Miroku from watching us?"  
"If we leave without him noticing, we'll have a few minutes of privacy. Besides, if he dose peep on us, we'll beat him for it." To anyone else, that might have sounded like a threat, but Kagome could easily hear the joking tone of voice Sango had, and nodded. They both snuck away, taking Shippou with them. (Kagome decided that he needed a bath.)  
Once the girls were a out of hearing distance, Yoko stopped what he was saying, and smirked. Miroku was curious as to the fox's strange actions (not that he didn't think of Yoko as anything less than strange anyways), "What?"  
"The girls just left to bath............." He trailed off, but Miroku caught his drift, and the two crept silently into the forest in the girls' general direction.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had just woken up Shippou, and was washing his hair. Sango was relaxing with her eyes closed. Shippou decided to be funny, and splashed Kagome, who splashed back. They had gotten into a splash-fight, and then, Kagome stopped. This confused Shippou, until he saw her point in Sango's direction. Shippou got a mischievous smile, and the two faced Sango.  
Before she knew what was going on, Sango was hit with a lot of water, and Kagome and Shippou were laughing. She growled (as much as a human could) and splashed them both. Soon, there was an all-out splash war going on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku was about to take another step when Yoko stopped him, and pointed down. Miroku noticed a small stick on the ground, that would have snapped and given them away, in his way. After quietly kicking it to the side, the two moved a bit closer to the girls.  
Miroku was happy, to say the least, with the view he had, '(I'm sorry, but Miroku's thoughts must be censored....................................I mean come on, it's Miroku watching people bathe., so I shall sum it up with two words) HENTAI THOUGHTS'  
Yoko wanted a better view, and jumped onto a small tree branch. He stared down at one of them more than the other two, 'Look at her, her guard is down and anything can attack at any second. Well, I'll have to sit here and keep guard. Yes, that's what I'm doing, keeping guard. Oh who am I kidding? I'm watching her, and that's it. But how can I not?! And the kit gets to bathe with her! I should be down there. I'm much better looking than the kid anyways.' So, he sulked for a while, but soon his gaze drifted down to see two women beating a monk, and a small fox laughing in the background. So he took this as his clue to leave and went back to their 'camp'.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango stormed back to camp, Shippou asleep in Kagome's arms, and Miroku beaten on the floor. They got to camp to see Yoko sitting under a tree, apparently deep in thought. "I told you that Yoko wouldn't do something like that." Kagome said as she started to wake Shippou up.  
In all honesty, Yoko had only gotten to camp a few minutes before them, but they didn't need to know that.  
Sango had calmed down a bit, but still shot Miroku a cold glare every so often. After a few minutes of Shippou begging for chocolate, Miroku acting innocent, Yoko staring off into space, and Kagome trying not to give in to the puppy-eyes that Shippou was giving her, Sango spoke, "So, what were you doing in that village anyways?"  
Yoko answered, "We were going to get some food."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, why don't we get some food now." Kagome suggested.  
"I was hoping to show you a place, but now might not be the time." Yoko got up to hunt, but stopped when Miroku cleared his throat.  
"Sango, Kirara, and I won't mind watching Shippou, while you two got out." Sango shot Miroku a questioning look, but his only reply was and innocent smile. "Neither of you would mind, would you?" Sango, and Kirara shook their heads 'no', "See? You two have a good time."  
Yoko lead Kagome off into the woods, leaving the others behind. Once they were gone, Sango went over to Miroku, "Why did you let Kagome go off with him, alone, like that?"  
"I didn't see any reason not to. Besides, I know that you have seen the looks they have been giving each other just as well as I have. I figured they needed some time alone. Besides, Shippou is too young to see something like that."  
Sango hit him over the head with her boomerang, "Hentai!"  
Shippou and Kirara stopped playing, and watched them. "What did he mean?" Shippou asked.  
"Nothing, RIGHT Miroku?" Sango was satisfied when Miroku nodded his head, in response to her question.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko and Kagome walk for a few minutes before Yoko stopped. He had stopped so suddenly that Kagome ran into him. She started to fall backwards, but he caught her. "Gomen."  
Yoko smiled, "You should be paying more attention to your surroundings. By the way, we're here." Yoko said as he pointed to the tree behind him.  
Kagome looked at the tree that Yoko pointed at. It was a sakura tree, without anything to make it seem overly special. "So, should I go back and get some ramen, or something?"  
Yoko just chuckled, "Not in front of the tree, INSIDE of it."  
As Kagome was about to question him, he grabbed her hand, and walked through the tree. She thought that she would hit the tree, and was surprised when she too went into the tree. She was stunned at the site she saw. There was a circle of trees she had never seen before. They were taller than most trees, and covered in beautiful flowers of blue, purple, and black. Underneath every tree (and everywhere else in the clearing) were flowers of pink, light blues, and yellows. And on the trunks were green vines with white flowers in full bloom. In the middle of the clearing she saw a perfectly round lake of the clearest water she had ever seen. And to top it off, fireflies were floating, wistfully, around them.  
"Wow." was all Kagome could get out.  
Yoko chuckled again, "Glad to see you like as much as I did when I started this little 'garden'."  
"This is your garden?"  
"Well, I found the lake, planted a few things, and put up a barrier to hide this place, and keep people out."  
"Why wasn't I kept out?"  
"I was holding your hand, but if you ever need to think this would be the place to do so. If you want to come here, all you have to do is keep this with you." He said as he handed her a rose.  
"This will help?"  
"I grew it using my own blood, and spirit energy, so having it with you would be the same as me holding your hand. Now, let's eat."  
"Eat what?"  
Yoko left, and returned shortly after with a dead dear. He made a small fire, and they cooked it. They spent the night joking around, and talking about themselves. Yoko didn't reveal too much, but learned of Kagome's ventures. He wasn't too surprised at the amount of trouble she was having in finding the jewel, and had to admit that her first encounter with Kouga sounded amusing.  
The sun was setting, but they didn't notice. Yoko was talking about the different things he had acquired, and how bored he used to be. Just sitting around with nothing to do had never suited the fox, as Kagome had found out. But, she was surprised at how well he had gotten at picking locks. "Why do you only steal from humans? If it's too easy, you should do something harder."  
"I thought you didn't like stealing."  
"I don't, but it doesn't make sense to only do what's easiest."  
"So, any family?" Yoko decided to change the subject. He found her mush more interesting than himself anyways.  
Kagome smiled, and told of her grandpa's stories, her mother's kindness, and her annoying little brother. When she talked about how Souta admired Inuyasha, she got a bit sad. But Yoko took care of that by tossing her into the water. Kagome got out, and pushed him in. At the last second, he grabbed her, causing them both to fall in. They splashed around like children for a while before getting out.  
"It's cold out here. You should sit by the fire." Kagome said as they got out.  
"I should, but it's getting late and we should get going."  
"Do we have to?"  
"I guess we can stay a little while longer." Yoko said as he sat down next to Kagome. "Your cold."  
Kagome shivered a bit, "I know."  
"Your cloths are wet."  
"I figured that one out too."  
"You should take them off."  
Kagome hit Yoko in the head, "HENTAI!"  
"I was merely suggesting that you put on something dry for the time being."  
"Oh." Kagome blushed slightly, "I don't have any extra cloths."  
"You should still take them off." Yoko had a look of amusement in his eyes, which was missed by Kagome who again hit him, "It was just a joke."  
"I think it's time to leave."  
"Aren't you the one who wanted to stay?"  
"I did want to stay, just not with a perverted fox." Kagome said as she started to walk away.  
Yoko laughed to himself as he followed her, 'She certainly is interesting. And she's nice to be around, as long as the henyou's blood isn't messing with her. I think I should tell her about how I feel. By the looks of things, she likes me too. And I don't see any reason why she shouldn't, after all, I'm a perfectly good person. If you look past the thieving, which she has.'  
Kagome and Yoko arrived at camp to see Sango fuming, Miroku unconscious, and Kirara sleeping, and Shippou laughing. "Time for bed Shippou." Kagome said as she got out her sleeping bag and laid down to go to sleep, 'I think I like Yoko, but........................................................what if things turn out the way they did with Inuyasha, and what was growling noise I heard while Yoko and I were playing? Yoko didn't seem to notice, so, I'm pretty sure it was in my head. I hope I'm not going crazy, that's the last thing I need.' 


	10. Ch10

Ch10  
  
~*Kagome's dream*~  
  
Kagome was standing in front of the God-tree, 'What am I doing here?' she thought as she started to look around. What she saw when she turned around shocked her. It was Inuyasha, smiling like an idiot. "Inuyasha?"  
"I'm free." he said as ran up to her and hugged her for all he was worth, "I'm free of Kikyo forever!" he said again and again.  
Kagome was struggling in his hold. "Inuyasha...................can't........................breath." she chocked out.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry." he said as he put her down. "It's just that I've never been so happy in my life."  
"What are you doing in my dream?"  
He laughed a little, "Well, you remember when I gave you some of my blood, right?" Kagome nodded so he continued, "Because of that, I'm able to be here in your mind."  
"Get out of my mind!"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because, you're not suppose to be here. I know that you shouldn't be in hell either, but that doesn't give you permission to live in my head!"  
Inuyasha gave her the sad puppy-dog eyes, "Please can I stay? I've got nowhere else to go, and Kikyo is scary."  
Kagome sighed, "Fine, just stop growling, it freaked me out."  
"Well of coarse I was growling! You were messing with that other guy!"  
"What do you want me to do?! Never fall in love because you're living in my brain?!"  
"Actually, I thought that you could use the Shikon to bring me back to life, and we could be together."  
Kagome sat down, and motioned for him to do the same, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't do that. You might end up like Kikyo, and I don't want you to have to live a life of hatred. Please understand what I'm trying to say."  
Instead of saying that he agreed, Inuyasha crossed his arms and said, "Feh, whatever. It's almost morning, you should wake up. By the way, I think I'll let you have some of my demon traits."  
"Like smell, and hearing?"  
"Yeah, to repay you for letting me stay...I think you've called that rent or something."  
"Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she started to wake up.  
  
~*End of dream*~  
  
(anything inside ~these~ are Inuyasha's thoughts, and *these* are Kagome's thoughts.)  
Kagome woke up to see everyone, except Yoko, asleep. He was looking at her with an amused expression. In all honesty she was starting to get annoyed, as was Inuyasha. Because of the henyou's lack of patience, Kagome 'blew her top' faster than usual, "What?!"  
Yoko got up, walked across camp, and sat down next to her, "You talk in your sleep, you now. It's quit amusing. 'oh Inuyasha, get out of my head!' and all that stuff."  
"I never said that!"  
"Sure you did. You know, I heard what he was saying too. The only thing funnier than what was said, was the sound of his voice coming out of your mouth."  
"You heard the whole conversation?"  
"It was hard for me to miss. By the way, he gave you something more than just heightened senses."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Feel the top of your head."  
Kagome did as she was told, and was surprised to feel two fuzzy triangles on top of her head. "I got ears like his."  
"Yes, you did. Claws and fangs too."  
Kagome examined her hands, and felt inside of her mouth. Yoko wasn't lying. She had fangs and claws, just not as sharp as SesshouMaru's or Yoko's. And, conveniently, Shippou chose this time to wake up. Well, he was still half asleep, but coherent enough to talk, "Inuyasha, when did your hair turn black?" As his words sank in, he woke up complete, "Inuyasha!"  
"No, Shippou, I'm still Kagome."  
"Oh, good, I thought that Inuyasha came back."  
~What the Hell is that suppose to mean!~ *shut up Inuyasha!* ~Feh.~ "Shippou, what did you mean by that, I thought you liked Inuyasha."  
"He hit me all the time, and was mean."  
~I was not!~ *Shut up* "Oh, well, I'm going to make some breakfast. Shippou, would you mind getting some water for me?"  
Shippou nodded and left as Kagome re-started their fire, and took out the Ramen, as well as a pot to cook it in. *Inuyasha?*  
~What?~  
*Is there any way you can take your ears and stuff back?*  
~I thought you would like not being a weak human.~  
*Inuyasha*  
~Fine, whatever, just don't come crying to me when you're in danger.~  
  
Kagome sighed, *Inuyasha, even if I did, you wouldn't be able to help.*  
~Like Fox boy can? Or maybe that wimpy wolf~  
*Kouga? Why would I go crying to him?*  
~Because he's about to show up~  
*How do you know that?*  
~Just because I'm in your body, doesn't mean I can't smell these things.~  
Yoko was watching the way Kagome's facial expression was changing. First it looked like she was asking something, then a bit annoyed, then curious, and finally she almost looked as if she was expecting the worst. He sniffed the air, and smelt a wolf. It was heading their way very fast. Faster than Yoko himself. Yoko got up and awaited the arrival, expecting a battle. What he didn't expect was what happened next...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shippou was running down to the stream, nothing abnormal happening. He got to the water's edged, and saw a little girl crying. He had seen Kagome help people without reason, and figured that he should do the same. He walked up to the person, and patted their back, "Why are you crying?"  
"Rin is not crying."  
"I'm guessing that you're Rin."  
"Hai."  
"Did you hurt yourself."  
"No, Rin was suppose to wait here for Jaken, but he never came."  
"Would you like to come and stay with me, and my friends, until we find who you're looking for?"  
"Hai!" She said as they got up and walked back to camp.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango woke up to the usual, Miroku unconscious, either from groping Kagome, or he hadn't woken up yet, Kouga fighting with Inuyasha, Kagome 'Wait! Inuyasha?!' Sango, now fully awake, sat up and looked at an odd sight. Kagome, who's voice sounded suspiciously like Inuyasha's, being held back by Yoko, Kouga yelling at Kagome, and Shippou showing up with a small girl. "What's going on here?!"  
Kouga had showed up to see Kagome, and smelt Inuyasha all over her. He smelt the half-breed so much, that Kagome's scent was completely gone. Then, Kagome growled at him, and started talking about wimpy wolves. Kouga couldn't understand why she was saying things like, or why her voice wasn't her own. In fact, it was almost like Inuyasha had taken control of Kagome's body. He lost all doubt about that theory when two little ears popped up on Kagome's head. And her eyes went from their usual color to the goldish- yellow that Inuyasha had once glared at him with. Needless to say, Kouga was confused.  
"And another thing-" Inuyasha (in Kagome's body) was cut off by Kouga poking at his head. (or Kagome's head, however you want to look at it.)  
"Kagome? Are you still in there?"  
Inuyasha pushed Kouga away from him, "Yeah she's in here, what of it?"  
"I wanna talk to my woman, so get outta her body, Inukurro!"  
Yoko was entertained by all of this, but Sango and Miroku were not. Shippou was just standing there, a female child behind him. Yoko walked up to Kagome, and whispered to her, "I think there's a kid here to see you. The dog doesn't seem like much of a people person, so I think that you should take over for the time being."  
Kagome regained control of her body, "Who's here to see me?"  
Yoko pointed behind her. Kagome turned around to see a small girl behind Shippou. Kagome walked up to the child, and kneeled down so they were eye to eye, as Shippou climbed onto Kagome's shoulder. "Hi, I'm Kagome, who are you?"  
"Rin."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Jaken told Rin to wait for him, but then he left. After that, Rin waited, but Jaken didn't come. Then, Kohaku told Rin to go with him, so Rin did. Then Kohaku tried to hurt Rin, so Rin ran back to where Jaken told Rin to wait for him."  
"Poor thing. I'll tell you what. You can stay with us until Jaken shows up for you. Dose that sound good?"  
"Hai." Rin said as she nodded. ~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku was watching as Rin played her part in his little 'game'. He smirked, 'Good. The kid can do one thing right. Now SesshouMaru has to co- operate.' 


	11. Ch11

Disclaimer- I still own nothing………life is so unfair! T.T  
  
Ch11  
  
Kouga decided to leave, saying that he didn't want to hurt Kagome because of Inuyasha. (But we all know that Kouga would have gotten his butt kicked ^.^) Sango and Kagome left to take a bath, taking Kirara Rin and Shippou with them, and giving Miroku a death glare. He just had one of those, 'I'm-innocent' looks on his face.  
  
When they got to the spring (not a hot spring, just a normal one) Shippou jumped in, splashing Kagome in the process. She, too, got in, and started to shiver, "It's a bit cold."  
  
Sango got in, and the three relaxed, Kirara decided to take a nap (I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do with the neko-youkia.), and Rin. Kagome looked over at Rin, who was just staring at the water, "Rin, why don't you come in the water?"  
  
Rin shook her head, "Jaken told Rin not to go into the water, because Lord SesshouMaru would get mad."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Rin, it's a bath. I doubt that SesshouMaru would be upset because you wanted to be clean. In all honesty, I bet that he would be happy that you care about personal hygiene more than that groupie of a toad." Rin nodded, and got into the water.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once again, Yoko was on a tree branch, and Miroku was in the bushes, watching them. If one looked closely, they would actually see both the monk and the thief drooling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SesshouMaru arrived at the campsite that everyone else (Kagome, Sango, and the rest) were just at. He looked around and noticed that it was empty, 'And here I thought that the monk would have been the only one to go and look at the girls………that fox is a disgrace to youkia everywhere.' He sighed as he took the bug-nests that Naraku had given him and started to place them in various spots, 'Damn Naraku!' he growled, 'Making me, SesshouMaru, feared Taiyoukia of the Western Lands, degrade myself by being this dishonorable. The half-breed will pay!' Once he was finished, SesshouMaru left to inform Kagura that they proceed with their plan. (I'm sorry if this is OOC, but I've been suffering from writer's block, and stuff………)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko was busy 'protecting' the girls, and the two kids, from the evils of a squirrel, and just *happened* to end up staring at them in a tree, when he heard a growl. He looked back towards the camp and smelt the demon that had attacked Kagome earlier for the sword. 'What is he up to?' Yoko thought as he made his way to a tree branch where he watched the other demon put things in several bushes.  
  
Once the dog demon was gone, Yoko jumped down from the tree. He looked at one of the things that had been placed on the ground, 'What the Hell is this?' Then, Yoko got an idea, 'I bet Kagome would know what this is, and since it seems important, I should ask her right away.' He started to walk towards the spring.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was splashing around with Shippou, and Rin, whilst Sango was relaxing in the water when Yoko showed up. After dodging all of the bathing supplies that were thrown at him (as well as Hirakotsu) Yoko spoke, "Dose anyone know what this is?" He said as he held out the round nest.  
  
Miroku shot up from the bushes, "GET RID OF THAT THING!"  
  
Yoko raised an eyebrow, "What is it, and why must I get rid of it?"  
  
"That's the nest of the insects that Naraku uses to poison Miroku, making his kazaana useless, which is why you have to get rid of it." Shippou said as he started to get dressed  
  
Yoko looked at it, then crushed it in his hands before speaking, "I'd hate to upset you, but there's a lot more at the campsite. That guy that attacked Kagome the other day put them there."  
  
Kagome sunk into the water before talking, "You mean SesshouMaru?"  
  
"Yeah, that guy, SesshouMaru." Yoko smirked, "I doubt that I can get rid of them on my own, why don't you come out of the water and help me."  
  
Sango threw a rock at him, "You're worse than Miroku! Now both of you get out of here, and start destroying the nests! There's no telling when Naraku's going to attack!"  
  
Yoko, Shippou, Kirara, and Miroku left to get rid of the bugs. Kagome, Sango, and Rin put on their cloths before walking back. Rin seemed worried about something so, after they were finished with the nests, Kagome tried to cheer her up, "What's wrong, Rin?"  
  
Rin shook her head, "Nothing. Rin has to go now." That said, she ran into the forest.  
  
Before Kagome could go after her, a voice came from the forest. "Well, well, well, it seems that you have discovered my bugs. No matter, it won't save you………"  
  
Inuyasha's voice rang in Kagome's head, "Naraku!" and Kagome pulled out Tetseiga. Seeing this, Sango took out Hirakotsu, Miroku got his staff ready, Shippou stood behind a transformed Kirara, and Yoko got you his Rose Whip.  
  
(Yes, short chapter, but I'm still trying to decide who is and isn't going to live through the fight. I might make Kagura not die, since she hates Naraku anyways………and I might kill off Sango and/or Kirara. But none of this is final. The last couple of chapters are coming, and I know that this was a short story, but there IS going to be a sequel………maybe. So, yeah………) 


	12. Ch12

Ch12  
  
The group was now standing in a circle, their backs to each other, weapons poised for attack. Out of the forest came one lone figure. It came out on Sango's side, and she immediately recognized it. "Kohaku."  
He took out his weapon, and attacked her. Soon the siblings were engaged in a heated battle. The others were too busy defending themselves from the hoard of demons that appeared right after the young meat-puppet.  
Kohaku threw his chained blade at Sango, who blocked with her bone boomerang. The dead demon slayer then ran at her, taking out his sword. Sango did the same. They were locked in a sword fight, neither advancing, or withdrawing. Then, Kohaku surprised his sister by slashing at her with the sickle part of his weapon. (I think that's a sickle at the end of the chain, correct me if I'm wrong please.) It cut through her stomach, leaving a deep gash.  
Sango put an arm across the cut, trying to stop the bleeding. She looked up at Kohaku, tears in her eyes, "Why, Kohaku, why?"  
"Because, Sango, you are no longer useful to Naraku."  
"Useful?"  
Kohaku nodded, "Did you think that he actually thought that you would kill me? Naraku has known all along that you would never be able to do it, so he used me to get to you. Every time you have been forced to face me, or even see me, it has made you hate Naraku more," Kohaku's voice faded into Naraku's (now it sounds like Naraku), "And when that happened, my jewel shards became more tainted with your beautiful hatred."  
Sango's eyes widened as Naraku appeared behind Kohaku. The mad-man smirked, "To be merciful, I think that I will free him of my bonds before he dies." Naraku put his hand on Kohaku's head.  
The boy's eyes regained life as they widened, and filled with tears. He dropped to his knees, and buried his face in his hands, "How could I have done that!?" He sobbed, "Father, our friends...Sango, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"  
"Kohaku...I.......forgive you." Sango forgave he little brother with her last breath, and her body fell to the ground.  
Naraku merely laughed as he watched her die. Then he grabbed the boy's neck and held him up by his neck, "Don't worry Kohaku, you'll see your family and friends soon." He then removed the shard from Kohaku's back, and tossed the body by Sango's limp form.  
Kirara, seeing Sango and Kohaku's deaths, charged Naraku, who was able to launch her (I think Kirara's a chick, but once again, I'm not sure) into a tree with a wave of his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku was able to fend off demons with his staff, but he couldn't use his wind-tunnel, for fear of sucking up one of his friends. He saw Kirara fly past him into a tree, and looked in the direction from which the cat came. He saw Naraku standing over Sango, and Kohaku's, dead bodies.  
The demons seemed to clear a path for the monk as he ran at Naraku in a blind rage. Naraku merely smirked. "NARAKU!!!!" Miroku yelled as he charged the evil henyou. (I'll get back to that shortly)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was cutting through every demon that came at her, while Inuyasha was telling her when anything tried to sneak up on her. (He can still smell even if she can't) She heard Naraku's laugh, and watched him bat Kirara away, after taking Kohaku's jewel shard.  
Kirara changed back into her smaller form after passing out in the air. She was flying strait towards a tree. ~Kagome, the impact would kill her!~ Inuyasha said in his mind.  
'I'm on it.' Kagome ran over there for all she was worth, and caught the sleeping demon. Holding Kirara tightly, Kagome was forced to wield Tetseiga with one arm. (with a little help from Inuyasha.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In a tree not far from the battlefield, SesshouMaru smirked, 'She has improved...' He looked down at Jaken, "If anything should happen to Rin, you shall perish a slow and painful death." Then, he started to calmly walk towards the girl.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko had seen SesshouMaru coming and, after putting down a death-tree to take of the remaining demons that had attacked him, rushed to intercept the demon lord.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku dodged to the left, and kicked Miroku's back, thus causing the monk to hit a tree, "Impatient to die are we not?" Naraku asked grinning.  
Miroku swung at him with his staff, hitting nothing but air. Naraku appeared behind him, hitting him in the back. As Miroku went flying forward, Naraku appeared before him, and punched him in the face. Miroku hit the tree that he hit the first time Naraku struck him, and began to fall forward.  
Before he hit the ground, Naraku kicked his stomach which pushed him up a few meters off the ground before falling back down to Earth. Naraku held his hand up, catching the now bloodied monk by the throat. "Fighting with rage can get you killed, you know. Oh well, I doubt that matters now." Naraku said as he thrust his hand into Miroku's chest, and pulled out his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had just finished off the demons that were attacking her, Kirara in one hand, Shippou clinging to her shoulder, and Tetseiga in the other hand. She looked over to see Naraku kill Miroku. Before she could make a move towards Naraku, Kagura stepped out from the shadows of the surrounding trees. Smirking, the wind which waved her fan, causing the bodies of Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku to attack her.  
Kagome was doing nothing but blocking. Inuyasha was yelling at her to attack, but she just couldn't. 'No, they're my friends!'  
~DAMNIT KAGOME! They WERE your friends! If you want to live attack!~  
Kagome started to cry, 'I can't do that to them! It just wouldn't be right!'  
~What about Shippou and Kirara! Are you going to let them die because you have a soft-spot for a few corpses! I almost made that mistake, and now I'm hiding within you to avoid payment for it. Is that how you want to be! Attack, if not for yourself or me, then for Shippou and Kirara!~  
'For Shippou and Kirara' Kagome thought as she dodged Kohaku's weapon and cut the small boy in half.  
~BEHIND YOU!~ Kagome spun around in time to block Miroku's staff with Tetseiga. ~Sango's boomerang is coming from the back.~ Inuyasha said as Kagome did a back-flip over Hirakotsu. The mighty boomerang went right through what used to be Miroku. Kagome waited for it to come flying back. When it did, she jumped on the boomerang, letting it carry her to Sango's body. Jumping off of her friend's weapon, Kagome cut Sango right down the middle. (not through the stomach, but vertically).  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SesshouMaru was fighting Yoko, but the fox could tell that he wasn't trying. "Why do you fight this way?!"  
SesshouMaru chuckled a bit as he dodged the Rose Whip, and slashed with his claws, "Because, if I do not fight, Naraku will kill my ward, Rin. Imagine, the Great SesshouMaru of the Western Lands fighting a battle for the sake of a mere human child."  
Yoko jumped back from the claws, and tried to kick SesshouMaru. SesshouMaru caught his foot, and swung him in a circle before throwing him towards a tree. The fox did a half-flip and grabbed a tree branch, using the trunk as a place to put his feet. He was about to attack again, but he stopped when he heard Naraku's laughing.  
"I didn't think that you would be able to do that to your friends, miko. Clever, the way you used Sango's boomerang, but you cannot live past today. Kagura, Kanna attack!" He heard the deranged half-breed say.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagura uses her demon winds to keep the Windscar from forming. Kagome jumped to the right as some of Kagura's wind blades came at her. Kanna was standing in front of Naraku's other 'child' to keep Kagome from using any kind of long-range attacks. Setting Kirara and Shippou down, Kagome looked around for something that she might be able to use.  
Then, she remembered the rose that Yoko had given her. She pulled it out of her hair (that's where she's been keeping it.) and charged it with her spirit energy. 'I hope this works.' She thought as she threw the rose. It had dispelled Kagura's winds. When Kanna's mirror threw it back it intertwined with the energy that Kagome was giving off, thus creating the Windscar.  
Kagome smirked, "Sorry girls, but you cannot live past today." Kagome then brought the legendary blade down upon the Windscar, killing both Kanna and Kagura. "Come out and face me Naraku! YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING MY FRIENDS!!!"  
Naraku looked at where his spawn used to stand. 'She took them both out in one blow...' He surrounded the place in Miasma, although none of it got to Kagome, "Sorry miko, but I think that I will let you live with the guilt of killing your friends for a while. But do not kid yourself, for I will be back, and when I am, I will kill you!" After saying that, he disappeared.  
Kagome growled out, "Coward!" before passing out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko looked at SesshouMaru, "He is gone, which probebly means that your ward is safe. I can tell that you do not wish to do battle with me, so I ask that you leave us be for the time being."  
SesshouMaru looked around to see many bodies of the demons that made up Naraku's army, as well as the people that traveled with his half- brother. "I shall leave after I help to burry the dead. The dead deserve that much, no matter who they are."  
  
(ok, I'm sorry Kia Minokoe and anyone else that didn't want Sango to die, but there is a purpose to this...) 


	13. Lucky 13

Ch13  
  
~*Kagome's P.O.V*~  
  
I feel something hit me and open my eyes to find that I am currently laying in a hole. A deep, rectangular hole, with Tetseiga resting upon my stomach, my hands on the hilt of Tetseiga. Ok, this is a tad bit creepy. Wait, holding Tetseiga semi-dramatically, laying in the bottom of rectangular hole, and apparently the thing that was hitting was dirt....oh shit. My throat hurts, but I still manage to get out the words, "I'm not dead yet!"  
Surprisingly, it's SesshouMaru's face that pears down from the top of the hole. WAIT! Rewind. And Pause. SesshouMaru's looking at me from the top of my 'grave' and I still have Tetseiga. Two things. Fear and confusion. And now one of his hand is coming towards me....OH NO! HE'S GOING TO POISON ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO EVER HAVE TO FEEL THAT STUFF AGAIN! WHAT IF TETSEIGA DOESN'T PROTECT ME THIS TIME?! WHAT IF HE SLITS MY THROAT THEN PUTS POISON IN IT?! WHAT IF- hold on...I'm not dead yet. In fact, he's pulling me up by my wrist.  
Inuyasha was just kind of watching, ~Is it just me, or is this odd? I mean, if he really thought that you were dead, why would he burry you, much less let you keep Tetseiga?~  
I honestly don't know.  
  
~*Normal P.O.V*~  
  
SesshouMaru smirked as he smelt fear radiating off of the miko, then confusion replaced fear. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled up to meet his eye level, "Boo."  
Kagome almost pissed herself, "Uhm.......hi?"  
"You're not dead."  
"Yes, I noticed that. Can you put me down now?"  
SesshouMaru smirked, "I CAN, but I don't think that I WILL."  
Inside Inuyasha was upset, ~What the Hell is he doing?! Where's the fox?!!!  
"WILL you put me down, please?" Kagome was just as confused as Inuyasha.  
"If you insist." SesshouMaru released her wrist, causing her to drop to the ground. "In case you're wondering, the thief is still out there burring bodies, and the kit and the cat are paying their respects to your former companions."  
Kagome stood up, "Why-"  
He cut her off, "Am I not trying to kill you?" Kagome nodded, so he continued, "Because I hold some amount of respect for you."  
"Can you point in the direction my friends are at?" She asked. SesshouMaru pointed, and she walked in that direction.  
Inuyasha was now talking, ~I bet it's a trick! SesshouMaru is probebly working with Naraku, he'll kill us in our sleep.~  
'Inuyasha, can you shut up for a moment. I know that you don't like your brother, but that doesn't mean that he's going to kill us when our backs are turned. Besides, I can see the graves now, we might as well give them a moment of silence out of respect for the dead.' Kagome walked up to the graves, and kneeled down next to Shippou. She lowered her head, and gave a silent prayer for her friends.  
Shippou looked over at Kagome, and smiled, "You're alive!" he said as he jumped up and hugged her.  
"Yes, I've established that." Kagome said as she held her kit. "Can you tell me where Yoko is? I heard that he was burying bodies, and figured that he might need a hand."  
Shippou nodded, "He's that way." the young fox pointed north-west and Kagome left in that direction.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko dug a hole, and tossed a body in. He was startled when he heard Kagome's voice behind him, "If you're going to burry the dead, do it respectfully. It's not right to simply toss them in like that."  
He turned around to see her standing there, smiling at him. Kagome was a bit bruised, but not too bad. He ran over and hugged her, "You're not dead!"  
"I've been hearing things like that a lot today...why would you think that I was dead?"  
Yoko put her down from the hug and looked her in the eyes, "Kagome, your heart stopped."  
"W-what do you mean by 'your heart stopped'?"  
"After Naraku left, you dropped to the ground. I asked SesshouMaru to leave, since neither of us wanted to fight, but he insisted upon staying to burry Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Naraku's minions. We thought that you had fainted, but when I picked you up...I couldn't hear a heartbeat. Your body was cold, you weren't breathing, and you had no pulse, so we thought that you were dead. Shippou, Kirara, and myself couldn't bring ourselves to burry you because...that would mean that we would have to admit the fact that you were really gone, so SesshouMaru volunteered to do it."  
Kagome stared at Yoko blankly for a little while, and Inuyasha was yelling about lying foxes and impossibilities. ~HE'S NOT TELLING THE TRUTH AND YOU KNOW IT! THERE'S NO WAY YOUR HEART COULD OF STOPPED! I KNEW HE WASN'T TRUSTWORTHY!~  
'Inuyasha. SHUT UP! Why would he lie about something like this? Huh? You don't know, do you?!' When Inuyasha failed to respond, Kagome spoke out loud, "How is any of that possible?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well," Kagome looked around, "we can worry about that later, now we have to burry people. Have you preyed for them?" Yoko shook his head 'no'. Kagome sighed, "I'll do that, and you can work of putting bodies in the ground. But, don't just throw them in like that." Yoko nodded, and they spent the rest of the day laying the dead to rest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night Shippou and Kirara slept in Kagome's arms, and Kagome stayed awake, glancing at SesshouMaru every so often. SesshouMaru sighed, "I'm not going to kill you in your sleep, if that's what you think, miko."  
~He will too!~ Inuyasha said. Kagome just ignored both of them.  
Yoko chuckled, "I don't that's what's keeping her awake. It might be the slight embarrassment of you hearing her have an argument with your late brother."  
"Do not insult my family by making jokes out of my fool of a HALF- brother!" SesshouMaru growled out.  
"I don't mean to offend, but he isn't as gone as you might think. Isn't that right, Kagome?"  
Kagome frowned, "You think this is funny don't you? Feh, I'd like to see YOU put up with an annoying voice in your head!"  
Yoko chuckled again, "Kagome, your Inuyasha is showing."  
"Whatever. I'm going to bath." Kagome said as she stood up. "Shippou, Kirara, do you two want to come?" Kagome asked. Shippou nodded, and Kirara mewed. The three walked off to the spring they had been at the night before. (the group didn't move too far away from where they were.)  
Yoko watched them leave, then stood up and started to follow. He stopped when a certain demon lord got in his way, "Might I remind you that the only reason Naraku was able to trap you was because no one guarded your camp?"  
Yoko growled, but went back to where he was and sat down, "I was just going to make sure that nothing happened to her." He pouted a few minutes, before dashing off. SesshouMaru growled, but decided it would be a waist of time to follow the fox.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Shippou undressed, and got into the water. They played around for a little while, and Kirara laid on a near-by rock. After a little while, Kagome began to wash herself, and Shippou. She hummed the tune to 'Glycerin' as she did.  
A thorned (I'm not sure if that's a real word, but it is now!) whip came at her from the forest. This time, Kagome didn't hesitate to grab Tetseiga. When the whip came again, she blocked it, and ran towards the spot it came out of. Waiting for her was Yoko, smirking, "You were able to get your sword and find me quickly, but will that be enough?"  
Kagome put Tetseiga in an offensive pose, "Bring it on!"  
Yoko tried to hit her with his whip, but it was blocked every time. He decided to discard the whip in favor of his claws. He rushed her, but got thrown into a tree by a white blur before he got to his 'pray'. Groaning, he looked up to see SesshouMaru standing in front of a blushing Kagome, who was now trying to hide herself behind Tetseiga.  
SesshouMaru scoffed, "If you two are done playing, I would like to have some questions answered back at the camp." That said, he looked at Kagome, "Oh, and miko, learn some modesty for Kami's sake!" Then he started to walk back.  
Kagome growled, "Basterd." She went back to the spring, and started to get dressed.  
Yoko followed her, "My, my, I do believe that Inuyasha's presence is having quit the effect on you. Was he always like that?"  
"No, Inuyasha wouldn't have stopped at calling him a basterd."  
"I was talking about SesshouMaru's attitude, not Inuyasha's."  
Shippou, who was now dressed and watching the two grown-ups, spoke, "Every time that I have seen SesshouMaru, he's trying to get Tetseiga, and kill Inuyasha. That's about all we know about him."  
Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha says that he's an 'Arrogant basterd who can't handle the fact that he can't get what he wants, like an egotistical little brat who walks around as though he owns everything.' But, I don't think he's that little. I mean, he totally dwarfs Inuyasha." (I'M TALKING ABOUT HEIGHT YOU HENTAIS! Although.....) Yoko looked like he was trying not to laugh, and Shippou looked like he was going to piss himself. Kagome took the hint a moment to late, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"  
"Yes, I am." SesshouMaru said, as he scowled at her. "By the way, since we're currently in the Western Lands, I DO own everything. Now come on, there's better things to do than wasting time by talking about me 'behind my back', and failing to do so at that." Then he turned back to camp. Everyone followed him in silence, and Kagome looked like she was about to have a heart-attack.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome explained about Inuyasha to SesshouMaru. (I don't feel like re- stating it, but if you are completely clueless as to why Inuyasha is in her head, or 'subconscious', then feel free to ask, and I'll explain it to the best of my abilities.) SesshouMaru raised an eyebrow, "And you've been putting up with his endless bantering since he died? I'm surprised that you have yet to go insane."  
~What the Hell was that suppose to mean?! That's it, I'm gonna kill him!~ Inuyasha ranted on like that for a while.  
Kagome sighed, "He can hear you. And now he won't shut up." Kagome threw a rock at SesshouMaru, who easily dodged.  
Yoko decided to as something that was bothering him, "SesshouMaru, where is the ward that you were prepared to die for?"  
"While you and the miko were fighting, I took her to my palace. She is to wait there with Jaken." SesshouMaru said in his monotonous voice.  
Kagome shuddered, "You left her alone with Jaken?!" (for convenience, we're going to pretend that Kagome knows Rin, and vice-verse)  
"Do you have a problem with my decision, miko?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Care to be more specific."  
"Let's put it this way, would YOU like to be left alone with Jaken?"  
After thinking about this, SesshouMaru stood up, "I'll be back in the morning." After saying that, he left to retrieve Rin. Yoko smirked as Kagome laid down to bed, Shippou on her stomach, and Kirara next to her. 


	14. Ch14

Ch 14  
  
~*Kagome's subconscious*~  
  
Inuyasha was pouting, and Kagome tried to comfort him, "Inuyasha, having SesshouMaru around isn't to piss you off. It's because we need help in defeating Naraku."  
  
"Feh. Yeah right! And I bet you're going to say that you trust him NOT to kill us!"  
  
"Well," Kagome hesitated, "I do trust him not to kill us in our sleep."  
  
"WHAT?! How stupid are you?! He only wants Tetseiga."  
  
"Inuyasha, I told you that I would keep him from getting the sword, and I will. Ok?"  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha sulked for a bit, then looked at her, "But, can I come out this morning?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "You know, have control of the body. At least to wash. I don't like that damned fox being around, and I figured that if *I* were out, he wouldn't want to look. Unless………" Inuyasha trailed off, then shuddered.  
  
"Sure." Kagome said, sweat dropping.  
  
~*outside her head*~  
  
Inuyasha (he looks like a guy version of Kagome with dog ears) stood up and looked around. SesshouMaru had yet to return, and the others appeared to still be sleeping. He looked down, 'Yuck, I'm wearing a skirt!'  
  
~What's wrong with a skirt?!~ Kagome asked, from inside the henyou's head. (………if you're confused, don't hesitate to ask………)  
  
'I'm a guy! Besides, I want to fine something a lot more comfortable. I feel so naked.' Inuyasha made one more check to be sure that everyone else was sleeping, and ran off.  
  
Yoko cracked an eye open, 'So, the henyou is in charge of the body today?' He smirked and closed his eye, pretending to be asleep, 'This should prove to be quit fun………'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was running towards Keade's village, and seemed to be looking for something. ~Where are we going, Inuyasha?~  
  
'Feh, I'm getting out of this damned skirt. How can you wear this thing?!' Inuyasha stopped in front of a tree that was right behind the well. "Here it is."  
  
~What?~ Kagome asked as Inuyasha jumped into the tree.  
  
'A spare set of cloths.' Inuyasha said as he reached into hallow spot of the tree, and pulled out a set of the fire-rat outfit he usually wears. (I forgot what they're called.) 'I figured it was good to have these, incase my cloths got too bloody or ripped up in battle.'  
  
~Wow. I never would've expected you to think about something like that. By the way, you should bath first.~  
  
Inuyasha ignored that first comment, and started towards a lake.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko had waited until he could smell Inuyasha again. (Since Inu is in control of Kagome's body, it smells like him, not her.) 'Hmm, he's bathing.' Yoko got an evil grin, 'I think that now is an opportune time for me to have some fun.' The fox got up, and walked to the spring.  
  
When Yoko got there, he saw Inuyasha washing himself in the water. He smirked, and started to remove his cloths, making enough noise to get Inuyasha's attention. (Don't worry, this won't be lemon, or yaoi, or anything like that.)  
  
When Inuyasha saw the thief, his eyes became the size of Frisbees. "W-what are you doing?!" and Kagome was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
Yoko smirked, and got into the water, "Just bathing." he said as he got closer to Inuyasha, who was backing up. "I won't bite……..maybe." On the outside, Yoko seemed serious, but on the inside he was trying with all of his might not to burst out laughing at the look on Inuyasha's face.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he backed into a wall, "BACK OFF!" At this point in time Kagome fainted. He swiped at Yoko, who dodged. Seeing that the fox was ignoring his warnings, Inuyasha lunged at him. Yoko jumped up high enough to force Inuyasha, who is going to fast to stop, to go underneath him. He landed when Inuyasha turned to face him, and started to stalk towards the dog. Inuyasha, in a panic, backs into another wall of the lake.  
  
Yoko smirked as he placed his hands on either side of Inuyasha's head, and leaned close to his (Inuyasha's) ear. Then, he whispered, "If you would get Kagome out here, it would be greatly appreciated, unless *you* want to play some more."  
  
Inuyasha paled at the last comment and pushed Yoko off of him before getting out of the water and putting on the cloths he got from the forest earlier. "Basterd!" He threw a rock at Yoko, who dodged again, "And don't EVER try anything like that with Kagome, understand?!" He growled.  
  
Yoko got out of the water and dressed, "I understand, but why shouldn't I? You're not afraid that she would *want* to play with me, are you?" He teased the pissed-off dog some more.  
  
Inuyasha just "Feh-ed" as he went back to camp.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SesshouMaru was at his castle, about to leave with Rin, when a certain cowering toad (whom we all hate ^.~) decided to show up. "Lord SesshouMaru!!! PLEASE, WAIT FOR THIS HUMBLE SERVANT OF YOURS!!!"  
  
SesshouMaru spared his 'retainer' an annoyed glance, "Jaken, your orders are clear. You are to remain here, and watch over things in my absence. Fail to do so, and I shall kill you, revive you with Tenseiga, and kill you again."  
  
"Yes milord, but-"  
  
"But, how are you going to do as instructed if you are away with Rin and I?"  
  
Rin decided to answer, "He can't!" She said, smiling in her childish way.  
  
SesshouMaru smirked, "Exactly. Now, come Rin." He waited for Rin to stand next to him before forming his demon cloud, and flying away. Watching them from the ground was Jaken.  
  
"It's not fair. Lord SesshouMaru always gives me the stupid jobs." He mumbled as he waddled back into the castle, to do as his lord bids.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat against a tree, his eyes closed. He felt something on his head. It seemed to be……… biting him. He cracked open an eye, "What is it now Shippou?!" came his irked voice.  
  
"Bring Kagome back out!" said the young kitsune, as he continued to gnaw on Inuyasha's head. "You don't need to be doing *those* kinds of things with *her* body anyways!"  
  
"Feh, what in the seven Hells are you talking about?!"  
  
Shippou shuttered, "Don't think I didn't see what happened between you and Yoko in the woods. You're disgusting, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Why am *I* the disgusting one, huh?! It was all the fox's fault to begin with!" Inuyasha growled, as Yoko ignored them whilst sitting against a tree with his eyes closed.  
  
"Because, half-breed, there is rarely a time when it isn't your fault." SesshouMaru just landed, with Rin hiding behind his legs.  
  
"Who the fuck asked you?!"  
  
Before Inuyasha knew what was going on, SesshouMaru's hand had (somehow) wrapped itself around his neck, and was squeezing really, really hard. SesshouMaru growled, "NEVER use that kind of language in front of Rin!"  
  
Inuyasha, noticing Kagome had finally woken up, switched with her, hiding in the recesses of the young miko's mind. Kagome eyes widened, "What……………did……………………he…………..do…………..now?" She asked between gasps for air.  
  
SesshouMaru, noticing this change (and Yoko's growls) dropped Kagome, "He said something in front of Rin that he shouldn't have."  
  
"Well, don't take it out on me!" Kagome said, rubbing her neck. Noticing the 'scary man' was gone, Rin ran over to Shippou, and the two started to play tag. Kagome smiled, when she felt something, "Guys, a jewel's headed this way."  
  
Just then, a demon with messy orange hair, tiny horns on his head, and a white outfit ran into Kagome, knocking both of them down. He got up, and smiled down at her, "You wouldn't mind lend'n me a help'n hand, now would ya'?" He spoke with an Irish accent. 


	15. Ch15

Ch15  
  
Kagome did as following, got up, dusted herself off, stare blankly at the stranger (blinking occasionally) and, after a minute, spoke, "What?" Inuyasha was growling in her head, talking about being caught off guard.  
  
"I didn't bump ya' on de head did I?" (I'm sorry, I'm trying to 'type with an accent………but it isn't working out) He said leaning in to look at her head.  
  
"I don't think that she understands what you mean." Shippou said, jumping into Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"I just need some help wit somth'n." He said, looking around semi-nervously.  
  
"Help? With what? More importantly, who are you?"  
  
"I was taught to not give away who I am until I know who it is that I am speaking to, so who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Kagome, on my shoulder is Shoulder, and the three behind me are Yoko, Rin, and SesshouMaru." after hearing SesshouMaru growl, Kagome corrected herself, "Lord SesshouMaru."  
  
"I'm -" He was cut off when a wolf demon (aka Kouga) tackled him down.  
  
"WHERE'S NARAKU?!" yelled/asked the bigheaded wolf prince.  
  
~It's that wimpy wolf!!~ Inuyasha said before 'switching' with Kagome, using a tad bit of force to do so. He growled, "Kouga!"  
  
Kouga got off of the other demon, and looked at Inuyasha, "I thought that I told you to get outta Kagome's body, Inukurro!"  
  
Inuyasha punched him in the stomach, "That's for trying to boss me around." then, he uppercut-ed the wolf, "That's for always running away," after that, he scratched Kouga across the stomach, "And that is for even *thinking* of mating Kagome, ESPECIALLY SINCE I SHARE A BODY WITH HER!"  
  
The demon got up, and backed away from Kouga, "Am I the only one that's confused?"  
  
Yoko looked at him, "Yes. What's so confusing about this situation?"  
  
"First of all, what's a 'Naraku'? Second, why's that gal' a guy?"  
  
Kagome pushed Inuyasha back into the recessive part of their body. "Naraku is an evil demon that has tried to kill all of at one time, or another."  
  
Yoko cleared his throat, "Technically, the attempt on *my* life was indirect."  
  
Kouga stood up, growling, "Damnit, mutt-face! Stop hiding in Kagome, and face me like a man!"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Kouga, don't encourage him, by the way, why were you chasing………" Kagome trailed, then looked at the demon, "You never told us your name, who are you?"  
  
Kouga growled again, "He's a wind demon!"  
  
"So?" Kagome asked, clearly confused as to how that was suppose to answer the question.  
  
"So, it's clearly Kagura in disguise!" Kouga said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Everyone (except Jin, who didn't know who they were talking about, and SesshouMaru, who never shows *any* kind of emotion, ever) anime-fell. After getting up, Yoko spoke, "You mean to tell me that the wind sorceress Kagome killed and this guy are one and the same, because they're both wind demons?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The orange-haired demon cleared his throat, "Actually, my name is Jin Kazi Tsukai"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Nice to meet you, Jin. I'm sorry about Kouga, but his pack was killed by Kagura, so when he learned that you were a wind demon, he must of thought that you had some sort of connection to Kagura, and attacked without thinking."  
  
SesshouMaru decided to speak, as Rin stayed by his side, "Why did you run, instead of fight? It's obvious that you are strong, and yet you chose to run like a coward."  
  
"Well, I didn't actually want to fight right now. So, I did the first thing that came to mind. It's not good to fight when you don't want to, ya' know."  
  
Kagome smiled at Jin, "I have a question for you."  
  
"And what might that be, lass?" (I sincerely apologize if that 'lass' statement was insulting, or stereotypical………please don't kill me)  
  
"Well, why do you have a jewel shard, but not use it?"  
  
He smiled nervously, "I don't know what ya' talk'n 'bout. I don't got a shard of te jewel."  
  
"Yes you do. I can see it, it's in your pocket." Kagome said, pointing to Jin's pocket.  
  
After hearing Jin mumble a few things that could hardly be considered answers, Kouga growled, "See?! A wind *demon* with jewel shards! He HAS to be working with Naraku, how else would he have gotten the shards, huh!?!"  
  
"I can't of gott'n someth'n from a person I don't know!" Jin said in his own defense.  
  
"That still doesn't answer Kagome's question." Shippou pointed out.  
  
"Is this *all* you people do?!" SesshouMaru asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome had confusion written across her face.  
  
"I mean, all you seem to be doing is waist time."  
  
Yoko looked at SesshouMaru, "Then, where *should* we go? There's no leads to Naraku, or anything of the sort."  
  
Kagome sighed, "I guess that we could go in the direction that Jin and Kouga just came from, or something like that."  
  
"Oh, you don't wanna be go'n down there. It's filled with this odd gas stuff." Jin said.  
  
Kouga growled, "It's Naraku's miasma!"  
  
"And you didn't mention this earlier!?" It was SesshouMaru's turn to growl.  
  
Kagome sighed, "That's all the more reason to go over there." She started to walk in the direction that the wind demon and the wolf had come from, knowing that Kouga was following her, and talking to himself about not leaving 'his woman' behind. Or maybe he was talking to her, she honestly didn't care enough to listen.  
  
SesshouMaru thought about what he could do now, 'I could follow her, and possibly find Naraku, or I could, go back to the palace and put with the frog, or do nothing on the off chance that Naraku will just run in on me. I guess I'll go with her.' SesshouMaru and Rin followed her.  
  
Shippou jumped onto Yoko's shoulder, "Are you going to follow her, or break your promise?"  
  
"Promise? I gave my word not to *hurt* her or you, that's it. But, since staying with her has been entertaining thus far, I shall follow her………for now." Yoko caught up with Kagome and walked next to her.  
  
Jin watched the other people leaving and shrugged, 'I've noth'n better to do anyways.' He followed the Lord of the Western Lands, Prince of the Wolf Clan (correct me if I'm wrong about that please), legendary thief, fire cat, baby fox, and some girl he had just met to the place he had gotten his jewel shard.  
  
(I know that this chapter was short, and crappy, but please bare with me………I had to introduce Jin in there somehow, and I promise you that the ending chapters will be better, since I'm planning a *fantastic* ending………at least I thought it was fantastic, and there WILL be a sequel, with Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku, (and possibly) Kanna and Kagura. Until then bah-bye ^.^) 


	16. Ch16

Ch16  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
(For those of you who don't know who 'Jin' is, please allow me to explain. He's from Yu Yu Hakusho more specifically, the 'Dark Tournament' he was the second strongest fighter of Team Mascho, or Mashoutoukai. ((any and all info above is from absoluteanime.com please don't sue for plagiarism.)) )  
The group of several demons, and a human (kind of) walked for a few days before they got to a small town. Instead of going around the village, Yoko insisted that it would be faster, and probebly easier to just go through the town and put up with the inhabitants. SesshouMaru was oppose to the idea, until Rin made a comment about 'stupid humans'. He figured that it would be good for the child learn more of her species, and it would be safer for his ward.  
Once again, much to Jin and Yoko's amusement, Inuyasha 'switched' with Kagome and scared Kouga off. Kirara and Shippou were just glad that Kagome was able to take control of her body again, since Inuyasha was still a tad bit moody about SesshouMaru's decision to not leave.  
When they got into the village, SesshouMaru left, saying that he had to be sure Jaken didn't do something stupid and burn down his fortress. While walking through the large village, many people stopped to stare at the group. That was the worst of it, until nightfall.  
"Hey, Kagome?"  
Kagome smiled at the kitsune cub, "Yeah, Shippou?"  
"Are we going to camp out in the middle of the village? 'Cause I don't think that anyone has money, and Miroku..." Shippou trailed off, and tears started to form in his eyes.  
Yoko sighed, "Please, no crying. It's annoying. Besides, I'll get money."  
"I don't think that'll be necessary." Jin said, looking at the villagers that surrounded them.  
They were armed with things like pitchforks, knives, hoes, (THE GARDEN TOOLS YOU HENTAIS!!! Back to the story ^.^) and axes. The villagers had circled the group yelling things like "We don't want any demons here!", "Go back to Hell!", and "PREPARE TO DIE!"  
Rin was whimpering, and hiding behind Kagome, who had a hand on Tetseiga, "You can let us pass without trouble, *or* you can let us pass with trouble. Only one way ends with you still breathing!" Her teeth were growing to fangs, and Yoko could have sworn that he saw little ears threatening to pop out of Kagome's head.  
Yoko put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, Kagome. Don't do anything that you might regret." He looked at Jin, "Is there any way you might be able to talk them out of this?"  
Jin shook his head 'no', "Negotiate'n wit villager's aint my specialty."  
"Fine, I guess I'll try. It worked last time, kind of..." Yoko raised his voice so that all the villagers could hear him, "As much as I would enjoy playing with you, my friend seems to be having trouble controlling herself. You see, she can get a tad bit irritable," he mumbled to himself, "Not that I blame her with a half-breed such as Inuyasha in her head," Then raised his voice once more, "So, it would be wiser if you just let us pass. What say you?"  
After various forms of 'no' were yelled, then the villagers attacked. Yoko and Jin just dodged their feeble attacks, while Shippou and Rin stayed by a transformed Kirara, who was scaring the villagers instead of attacking them. Kagome, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying herself as she would dodge, and attack the pathetic villagers. After a few minutes, most of them were knocked out, or had fled. Kagome kept going, until the only one left was what seemed to be the leader of the mob. He was yelling at his comrades to 'stop being so weak' and 'get up and fight'. Kagome punched him, causing him to fall on his back, then put Tetseiga to his throat.  
Yoko stayed close to her, just in case he had to hold her back, Shippou jumped onto Yoko's shoulder, and Kirara, Rin, and Jin watched from a few feet away. The 'leader' started to cry and beg for his life, "Please, PLEASE, don't hurt me! I'll give you *anything*! The best food and room in town, and a hot bath! ANYTHING!"  
"I guess that'll make up for your rudeness." Kagome said, sheathing her blade.  
  
~*Later that night*~  
  
Kagome was talking to Rin about how it was bad to A) Attack villagers, and B) Threaten people with their life in order to get a place to stay and something to eat, when SesshouMaru showed up. He looked at Kagome, "And why, exactly, would Rin need to learn those things, when they should be perfectly obvious?"  
Rin started to laugh at the look Kagome had on her face that clearly showed she didn't know how to answer. The young girl decided to be nice, and answer for her, "Because that's how Kagome got our room! ^.^"  
SesshouMaru raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? I don't think that even the whelp has done something like that to merely get a room."  
"There's more to it than that." Kagome mumbled.  
~Feh. It's all those damned villagers' faults anyhow!~  
'Shut up Inuyasha' Kagome thought as she rubbed her head, trying to get rid of the headache Inuyasha was causing.  
~Just answer this one question, WHY THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE STILL WITH US!~  
'Because Kirara has no where else to go, and I'd never leave Shippou behind.'  
~That's not what I mean!~  
Kagome yawned, and found a spot to lay down in, 'I know, Inuyasha.' she thought as she went to sleep.  
Jin watched as Kagome started to talk in her sleep. Normally he wouldn't care about what people did in their dreams, but he was curious as to why she was not only having a conversation with herself, but also talking in two different voices. Since the young girl, fire cat, and kitsune cub were sleeping (while SesshouMaru was in a state of meditation) the wind demon asked Yoko about it, "Hey, fox, why's she talk'n to 'erself?"  
Yoko chuckled, "She has a half-demon in her head."  
SesshouMaru cracked an eye open, "The half-breed, Inuyasha, used a blood-bond as a way to avoid responsibility. He gave the girl some of his blood, allowed his dead lover to drag him to Hell, then used the blond-bond he had created with the girl to get out of Hell. It's pathetic."  
"You say pathetic, I say it's damn funny." Yoko said, watched Kagome yell at herself about 'stupid people' and 'sitting'. It didn't make much sense to him, but he didn't think it any less funny.  
Jin just sat back to observe the odd sight. Soon, both him and Yoko were rolling on the floor with laughter as Kagome argued with a person that wasn't even there.  
  
~*Kagome's Head*~  
  
Inuyasha was angry, "WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THOSE GUYS TRAVELING WITH YOU FOR!?!" (Ok, maybe he was a bit more than angry...)  
"I don't really know. Yoko is here because, he is...SesshouMaru, well, I never could figure that guy out anyways, and Jin is following us, I guess."  
"Well, make them go away!"  
"Why should I do that?!"  
Inuyasha yelled, "BECAUSE WE DON'T NEED THEIR HELP, ESPECIALLY *NOT* SESSHOUMARU!!!"  
Kagome smiled sweetly, "Inuyasha, why don't we just *sit* down and have a nice talk about this? (If she *did* take off the necklace in an earlier chapter, let me know, and I'll rewrite this)"  
"Bitch." Inuyasha said as he fell face-first onto the ground, "How the Hell dose this thing still work?!"  
Kagome shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter where you are, and you *did* let Kikyo drag you to Hell, body and all. By the way, when are you planning to reincarnate?"  
"Feh. Never. I'm planning on having a family or something."  
Kagome didn't like his answer, "WHAT?! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HAVE A FAMILY IF YOU'RE LIVING IN *MY* BODY!?!"  
"...I don't know. Maybe, I'll get the body every other week? And we won't tell anyone about it, so we can each have different mates, incase I don't like who you choose."  
"SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT!!!!! THAT'S THE MOST DISGUSTING, DESPICABLE, SORDID, VILE, SLEAZY, TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, APPALLING,..."  
  
~*(morning) not in Kagome's head*~  
  
Kagome was still yelling in her sleep, "IMMORAL, GHASTLY THING EVER!!!!"  
SesshouMaru had long ago left, taking Rin, Shippou, and Kirara out to play as an excuse to get away from the noise. Jin was still laughing along with Yoko when the 'leader' guy from the other day came to their room, "Uhm...has this young maiden been possessed by a demon?"  
Jin looked from Kagome to the 'leader' guy, "Nah, she's just have'n a minor argument wit herself."  
Yoko stopped laughing, "I guess we could wake her up. I just hope that it's Inuyasha that comes out since Kagome seems angry."  
"Inuyasha? That's the half-breed she got in 'er right?" Jin asked. Yoko nodded.  
Kagome started to wake up, at least they thought it was Kagome, until they noticed that she had dog-ears, and was a man. *Inuyasha* woke up and looked at Jin, "Why in the seven Hells are you still here?"  
Jin smiled, " 'Cause I never left."  
"That's not what I mean!" Inuyasha growled out.  
Yoko cleared his throat, "As much as I don't want to ruin your little 'conversation', I have a question that I just can't figure out."  
"What?!" Inuyasha asked/growled.  
"Well, how did *you* expect to share a body with Kagome, and not a mate?" Yoko smirked as Jin burst out laughing, causing Inuyasha to growl.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Outside of the village, in a nearby forest, a dark figure scowled, "Master Naraku will be most upset to learn that the miko and the henyou have switched places again." it said to itself as it left to report to it's master. 


	17. Ch17

Ch17  
  
Naraku sat in his room when a shadowed figure appeared in front of his shoji door. "What do you have to report, Shisou?"  
The figure bowed, "The miko and the henyou have switched again."  
"Anything else?"  
"The wind demon has joined their group, and at the rate they are traveling they shall be here two days before your calculations suggested."  
"Then I want you to stall them."  
"Yes, my liege." Shisou bowed, then seemed to disappear.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shippou and Inuyasha were arguing about whether or not Kagome should be the dominate figure of the body. They had been going at it all morning, and everyone had a headache. Even the ever-stoic SesshouMaru was irked. The demon lord growled and was ignored by the two. So, he was going to try the more direct approach of attacking Inuyasha.  
Before he could, Yoko spoke, "Inuyasha, I believe it would be best if you simply let Kagome take control for now. You're upsetting your half- brother, as well as the rest of us, and it would be a shame for a body a fine as Kagome's to be damaged because of your selfishness."  
Inuyasha gave a pissy "Feh." before he receded into the debts of Kagome's mind. Kagome smiled at Yoko, "Thanks, I thought I was going to be stuck there a while. I can only imagine all the fights Inuyasha would've gotten my body into." ~Hey!~ Kagome ignored Inuyasha and turned to Jin, "You're sure that when you 'met' Kouga, there was a black fog-like substance, right?"  
Jin nodded, "Yep."  
"Did you see anyone in a baboon's pelt?"  
Jin rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner, "Now that 'ya mention it, yeah, I did."  
SesshouMaru spoke, "Then Naraku, or a puppet, was indeed there and probebly still is. This is obviously a trap."  
Yoko nodded, "From what I've heard over the years, Naraku is very tricky and not one to be taken lightly. Everyone, be on guard." They nodded, and continued walking.  
The group didn't get more than nine feet before a dark figure appeared before them. He was about as tall as Jin, and in loose black cloths, and wore a mask that covered everything except his blood red eyes. After a minute of looking over his opponents he spoke, "I am Shisou, the sixth incarnation of Naraku. Prepare to die." The group got their weapons ready for the upcoming battle.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Souta was standing in front of the God-Tree. He couldn't explain it, but it felt as though the tree was calling him. Warning him of something. His mother was inside with his grandfather, both trying to come up with another excuse for Kagome's absences from school. Souta sighed, "Kagome, are you alright?"  
"You know Kagome?" A boy, about Souta's age, appeared before him.  
"Y-yeah, I'm her brother, Souta." He said, backing up a bit.  
The other boy smiled at him, "I'm Kohaku. My sister is a friend of your sister."  
"If you're Kohaku, that would make your sister Sango, wouldn't it? Kagome talked about what happened in the Feudal Era a bit, and I'm pretty sure she's mentioned some things about Sango."  
"Have you ever met her?"  
"No, the only one I've actually met, is Inuyasha." Souta sighed, "I met him when this Noah Mask thing came to life and attacked. He saved me and my sister, although I wish I was strong enough to defend myself."  
"Well, why don't I teach you some thing. I was a demon slayer when I was alive.....kind of." Kohaku frowned.  
"Are you alright, Kohaku?" Souta asked.  
Kohaku smiled, "I'm fine. I'll tell you what, meet me in the park in about an hour, alright?"  
"Sure." Souta smiled, "Thanks a lot."  
"No problem." Kohaku waved, "See you in an hour." he said as he faded away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sky darkened as black clouds appeared out of nowhere. Shisou disappeared into the darkness. Rin and Shippou were staying by a transformed Kirara. The group looked all around them, but saw only darkness.  
'Inuyasha, can you smell him?' Kagome asked.  
Inuyasha growled, ~No, I can't. What about the fox, or SesshouMaru?~  
"Yoko, SesshouMaru can either of you tell where he is by his scent?"  
Yoko looked around, "I haven't smelt anything from him, even when he was standing right in front of us. What about you, SesshouMaru?"  
"No."  
Jin flew up a few feet before yelling back down. "I'll try to fly up there and get rid of some 'a those clouds." Before he could get any higher, a black orb came out of, seemingly, nowhere and engulfed the wind demon.  
Another flew out and captured Rin, Shippou, and Kirara. Soon, Kagome was also trapped in an orb. More orbs kept coming, but Yoko and SesshouMaru were able to dodge. It took an hour before both mighty demons were overcome.  
Shisou walked out of the shadows, "Too easy."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Souta left his house and was at the park in an hour as he had promised. He sat on a bench and didn't have to wait long for Kohaku to appear. "What are you?"  
"I'm a ghost, kind of..." Kohaku held a staff out to Souta, "Here. I figured that since your sister is a miko, that might mean that you have the blood of a monk flowing in your veins, and the monk I know uses a staff."  
Souta took the staff, "So, what do you want me to do?"  
"Just dodge." Kohaku said, as he used his sword, in favor of his chain and sickle. Kohaku charged Souta who, out of instinct, put up the staff horizontally to stop the decent of the opposing blade. Kohaku slashed at his adversary several times, and was blocked or dodged on every strike. "Good, now fight back."  
Kohaku decided to use his chain and sickle after a few minutes of neither of them prevailing. He threw the blade at Souta, who used the staff, and speed of the blade, to wrap the chain around the staff. He then yanked the staff back, thus pulling Kohaku forward, and kicked Kohaku in the gut.  
The force of the kick caused Kohaku to let go of his weapon, and be thrown back a few feet. Kohaku stood up, "Wow. Are you sure you can't defend yourself?"  
"Well," Souta blushed in embarrassment, "I've never actually fought before."  
To more people appeared in the park, a man and a woman. The man was the first to speak, "It appears that he's a natural, wouldn't you agree, Sango?"  
The woman nodded, "You're right, Miroku, he dose seem to have some skill."  
Miroku sighed, "I still think that it would be better if Lady Kagome had a younger sister, and not a brother."  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" Souta asked.  
Sango hit the monk on the head, "That's what I want to know!"  
"Nothing, nothing." Miroku waved his hands in front of himself to show that he meant no harm. When he was sure Sango wasn't angry, Miroku turned to Souta, "From the looks of things, you *do* have the blood of a priest. I know that your grandfather already asked, but, would you like to be trained to be a monk?"  
"I *would* but, the only one who would train me is my grandpa, and he's a bit senile." explained Souta.  
Miroku smiled, "I'll train you. The last time I checked, I wasn't senile."  
"No, just a dirty lecher."  
Miroku faked a pout, "Why, Sango, I'm hurt that you would think of me in such a way." The conversation was interrupted by a piercing scream. They all turned in the direction the noise came from, and saw smoke.  
Souta gasped, "The shrine's over there!" Without another thought, the young ran towards his home. Soon, the other three followed after him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku smirked as he looked upon his handy-work. "Well, little miko, you ruin my plans, I ruin your life. I think it's a adequate trade." 


	18. Ch18

Ch18  
  
Souta ran as though the Hounds of Hell were at his heals, and his heart was racing even faster as he got closer to the shrine. The closer he got, the more smoke he saw, but this smoke was different from what came from a fire. It was getting hard for him to breath, but he took no notice and only sped up. He arrived in time to see two figures by his house. One of them was dressed in a pink school uniform, and had long red hair, while the other was shorter and clad in all black, with spiky black hair.  
The one in pink turned to look at him with green eyes before both people left. Souta ran up to his house and opened the door. He walked in and looked around, 'Nothing seems to be wrong....' he thought, until he opened the door to his mom's room.  
Souta's eyes widened as he stared at the blood-covered room. The once white curtains, and bed sheets, were now crimson with blood, and pinned to the wall was his mother. Her face still portrayed the look of horror she held when the first arrow struck. Her once vibrant eyes were now dull, and wide, as though she saw something that she couldn't believe during her last breaths. All over her body were cuts and bruises. The one who killed her, had pinned her to the wall with arrows, and bled her.  
Souta backed up a few steps before turning around completely and running. He ran to his grandfather's room, to see if the old man had been killed. Contrary to his mother's room, his grandfather's quarters were perfectly clean, as long as you ignored the mutilated corpse on the ground. Souta dropped to his knees as he took in the sight. It was hard to believe that the mess on the floor was once a living being, much less a human. Some of his limbs were twisted and bent in ways that were thought impossible, while other parts of his body seemed to have been melted or burned. The only thing that remained untouched was his face, which was knotted in pain.  
Tears fell from the young boys eyes as another person entered the room. Souta looked behind him to see Kagome standing in the doorway. Without thinking, he flung himself on her, and cried. She rubbed his back, "It's alright, Souta." and "Calm down, everything will be alright." was whispered in his ears.  
"T-t-th-they're d-dead, K-k-ka-go-me." he chocked out.  
"Yes, they are." Kagome laughed, "They lived longer than I expected."  
Souta tore away from her, and stepped back, "W-what do you mean?"  
Kagome smiled maliciously, "Exactly what I said. They were quit fun to torture, actually. Neither one put up much of a fight. It was easy." She took a step closer, "Would you like me to show you?"  
Souta shook his head, "You're not Kagome! You're a monster!"  
She laughed again, "Funny, that's what the old hag said before she died. It's not *that* hard to believe that I killed them, is it? I always thought Mother looked best in red anyways, it brings out her eyes." She flipped some hair behind her shoulder before speaking, "What do you think?" She continued to advance on the traumatized boy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kohaku was the first one (other than Souta) to arrive at the shrine. He ran into the house, trying to find Souta. 'I know that fog all too well. I saw it while I was under Naraku's control...'  
Sango and Miroku came in soon after him. They split up to find him.  
Miroku saw Kagome standing in a room with her brother. She had her bow out, and arrow strung. 'It's a disguise, Kagome would never do this.' He thought as he struck her with his staff. "I'VE FOUND THEM, UPSTAIRS!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Souta saw Miroku sneak up behind his sister, and hit her. She turned around and shot him in the shoulder. Souta swallowed his fear, grabbed the staff that he had dropped at the door, and swung at her. As if sensing his movements, Kagome turned around and caught the staff before she could be hit.  
She smirked and took the staff from Souta, "It's not nice to hit your siblings!" She swung it, hitting Souta in the head. The force of the blow sent him flying into a wall.  
"And it's not nice to make siblings hate each other!" Sango said, as she hit Kagome with her Hirakotsu. "Or did you forget that, NARAKU!"  
"Naraku?" Souta repeated before he passed out.  
Kagome's body changed into that of Naraku, who began to laugh, "Sango, don't tell me you're still angry about that little thing that happened with Kohaku."  
Sango responded by trying to hit the madman with the boomerang. She missed, but Kohaku didn't. He had taken out his sickle-and-chain. Both siblings tried to attack Naraku in the cramped space of the house, but Naraku did nothing more than taunt them. Miroku got up, grabbed Souta, and carried him out of the house, which soon burst into flames.  
Sango and Kohaku came running out of the smoke, as Naraku disappeared into the well-house. Sango looked at Souta, "What should we do with him?"  
"We should take him with us." Kohaku looked back at the flaming building, "He has nowhere else to go."  
Miroku shook his head, "As much as I want to, you know as well as I that we can't. We'll have to leave him here." He set the child down by the God-Tree, "We'll be in enough trouble for interfering with the living as it is." The three faded away, leaving Souta to be found by the authorities.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome struggled to breath. It felt as thought everything around her was squeezing. "Inuyasha.....I don't think...that we can live.....through this..."  
Inuyasha was also having a difficult time, seeing as his body couldn't breath, "Kagome, don't talk like that..." He took a deep breath, "We'll live through this...."  
A tear fell from Kagome's eye, "If we both die like this....you'll be stuck with my soul.....and never be able to live your own life....You've lead a hard life, Inuyasha...."  
"Don't talk like that.........Kagome. We'll.....make it....just wait and see."  
Kagome struggled to speak, "No, Inuyasha! You know as well as I that............this could very well be the end...........I don't want you to have to..........live a life in the shadows of my soul........I want you to be happy......" She was now crying, "Goodbye, Inuyasha......." She forced him out of her body, and out of the shadows, towards the world of the dead with the parting words of, "REINCARNATE, AND BE HAPPY!!!!!"  
As Inuyasha's soul went towards salvation, he looked back, tears falling, "Good-bye Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko felt as though the pressure on his body was going to squash him like a bug, but he was too stubborn to die. He used all of his willpower to force a hand to his hair. After finding the right seed, he used any bit of energy he could muster to bloom it. 'Finally.' he thought as he finished.  
The Kagayakasu Plant's (it's suppose to mean, 'light plant', so correct me if I'm wrong) effects took longer than Yoko would have hoped, but he didn't mind much as the shadows gave way, and he was able to breath again. The Kagayakasu Plant died instantly afterward. Outside, he saw four orbs, one of which exploded, while a bright, and somehow familiar, light shot out of another.  
Standing where one of the orbs used to be, was SesshouMaru, who was as calm as ever. He looked up to see the bright light disappear into the sky, 'So, Inuyasha's gone. The miko will be upset but that is not what's important right now.' His eyes skimmed around, 'RIN!' He ran over to the orb that had her scent, and slashed it with Toukijin, thus destroying it. Kirara and Shippou had shielded the young girl with their bodies from the blast. 'They're knocked out, but still alive.'  
Yoko ran to Kagome's orb, but couldn't get close to it. "What the Hell?!" He tried again, but was thrown back before he could get to it.  
SesshouMaru jumped up and freed Jin, who fell to the ground. Then he grabbing the thief by the back of his shirt. Yoko growled at the Taiyoukia, eyes misting with red, "Let me go, I have to get to her!"  
"If you would calm down, fox, you would notice that no matter who many times you charge, Shisou will block your path!" SesshouMaru growled.  
An evil laughter filled the area, "You should listen to the dog. This is *my* domain, and there is no way you'll be able to fight me in the shadows." Shisou was about to leave his hiding place to attack when he got a mental message from Naraku. ~I have finished my business, leave. And be sure the miko is still alive!~ Shisou nodded, and waited for the opportune time to leave.  
Yoko growled low in his throat before running faster than he ever had in his life. The second (if not sooner) he got to Kagome's orb, he slashed it. It dissipated, and Kagome fell into his arms. The shadows dissipated, and Shisou was nowhere to be found. Yoko hugged Kagome close to his chest, afraid to let go of her.  
SesshouMaru stood by Rin, and the others, as he watched Yoko hold Kagome, 'Shisou could have easily pushed him back before he got to the girl. Why didn't he? And why did he leave without putting up any kind of fight like that?' he growled, "What are you up to, Naraku?!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The police and firemen were looking through the charged ashes of what used to be a shrine when Souta woke up. He got up and looked around. One of the policemen walked up to him, "So you're awake. Do you know who did this?"  
Souta looked around, teary-eyed, "W-where's Kagome?! Or Mom, or Gramps!?!"  
The officer bowed his head, "I'm sorry, but they were killed in the fire. No bodies have been found, but it's suspected that they were reduced to ashes from the fire."  
"B-but what about the shrine? I don't think I can rebuild it on my own..."  
"You won't have to, son. We'll put you in a nice orphanage until you're adopted by a nice family."  
Souta shook his head, "But, Kagome's alive, I just know she is. Don't make me leave! Just give me a month, you'll see! She's still alive, she can't be dead!" He was a hysterical mess.  
The officer sighed, "Listen, as much as I would like to believe that you have a family member left, they're gone."  
"I don't wanna have to go to an orphanage. I can't, Kagome won't be able to find me then."  
"Kagome's dead, along with the rest of them." another policeman said, but his voice seemed cold and indifferent. "There's nothing that can be done about it."  
Souta looked up at him. "Your eyes..."  
"What about them?"  
It sounded more like a statement than a question, but Souta still answered, "They're gold, like Inuyasha's." It was then that Souta noticed the long silver hair that fell down the man's back, in a low ponytail.  
The man tensed at the name, but regained his calmed before sighing, "If you don't want to be in an orphanage, I think I know a person that will take you in. Come with me." He stood up, and started to walk away. Souta just stared at his retreating form, until he stopped and spoke, "Now!" the tone of his voice left no room for arguments, and Souta followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Kagome sat alone in the campsite. Since Inuyasha left, there was nothing to keep the demon scenes (or dog-ears) that came with Inuyasha's blood from showing. As soon as she had awoken, Kagome jumped into a tree, and refused to talk to anyone. Her mind was a torrent of thought about the happenings from the other day, 'Did I make the right decision to push his soul out? If I hadn't, would things have been different? What happened to him?' The more she thought about it, the more unanswered questions arose. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."  
Yoko and SesshouMaru looked up when she spoke, their sensitive demon hearing picking up every sorrow-filled word. SesshouMaru decided to ask her about it at a more convenient time, and Yoko went to talk to her. He was held back by SesshouMaru, "She has things to sort through right now, your words of comfort would fall upon deaf ears. It's better to wait until she's ready to talk."  
Rin, Shippou, and Kirara had yet to wake up, and Jin was just opening his eyes. He looked around at the melancholy group. 'No one seems to be injured, why are they act'n this way?' He walked over to the two silver haired demons, "What's up? It's not like anyone died, or anytin." He was knocked out when SesshouMaru threw a rock at him, and Kagome ran away crying.  
  
(I'm sorry if *any* of that was confusing, and just to let you know, the police officer *wasn't* Inuyasha's reincarnation.) 


	19. Ch19

Ch19  
  
(Quick recap of what happened in the last chapter, for those who got confused: Naraku disguised himself as Kagome and killed her family, Souta was the only one left alive and left with a mysterious police officer, the *real* Kagome was trapped inside a 'shadow orb' by Shisou ((one of Naraku's offspring)) and thought that she was going to die, in thinking so Kagome forced Inuyasha's soul out of her body to keep him from being stuck as a part of her soul, Yoko saved Kagome after Inuyasha was gone, SesshouMaru knocked Jin out with a rock after he ((Jin)) said something very insensitive, or stupid ((however you want to look at it)), and Kagome ran away crying. Did I clear things up for you?)  
  
Souta followed him for a few blocks. The young boy was no longer looking up at anything for he was too engrossed in his thoughts, which would explain why he ran strait into the policeman when the officer stopped walking. After making sure Souta was paying attention and following him, the policeman went into an apartment complex, and started up the stairs. After about twelve floors the man stopped, and knocked on the door.  
A young man with semi-long red hair, and green eyes opened the door, "Yes?"  
"The kid has nowhere to go." The man's voice had gained no emotion as he motioned towards Souta.  
  
The young man kneeled down in front of the boy, "Hello. What might your name be?"  
Souta's eyes widened when he looked at the adolescent, 'That's one of the guys I saw at the shrine!' Instead of responding, he looked to the floor.  
Souta was surprised when the cop answered, "His name's Souta. He's Kagome's brother."  
The teenager nodded, and showed the boy in as the policeman left. Souta looked around at the room he was now in. Sitting on the windowsill was the short man in black. Souta's eyes widened as he backed up against the door, "You're the guys that were at the shrine before I saw Naraku!"  
The man with red hair smiled kindly, "I'm Kurama, and this is my friend, Hiei. I know how this looks, but I must reassure you that neither of us work for Naraku in any way." After seeing that Souta still didn't trust him, he sighed, "I'm sorry, but it will be easier this way." He took a seed out of his hair, and bloomed it using his spirit energy. He then bent down in front of Souta, and let the plant spray a greenish substance at Kagome's sibling, who passed out shortly afterwards.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko followed Kagome's scent to the first place that he and Kagome actually talked, and splashed around like children. His heart sank as he saw her with her knees pulled up to her chest, and weeping on the ground. She looked so fragile sitting there. Yoko didn't like it. The way he saw it, Kagome wasn't one who should cry, it didn't look good on her.  
He sat down next to her, and pulled her close to him. She wept into him, but didn't even try to explain her problem. Yoko started stroking her hair, "What's wrong, Kagome?" He mentally growled at himself 'That has *got* to be the stupidest thing anyone can say to her at a time like this!'  
Kagome leaned on Yoko's shoulder and burst into tears. "I did something horrible!"  
"Shh. It can't be *that* bad. Just calm down and tell me what happened." He said, rubbing her back.  
"I thought that I was going die, and if that happened while Inuyasha's soul was still in my body, he would be trapped with me forever. Except, we wouldn't be able to switch like we had been doing, and I didn't want him to be a prisoner in someone else's body for the rest of eternity, so I forced him out!" Kagome sobbed into Yoko's shoulder until she had to breath, at which time she started to hyperventilate. (that's how hard she was crying.) "I'm as evil as Naraku!"  
"No, you're not, Kagome." Yoko said, his voice sounding a bit more hard. He pulled her back and looked into her deep blue eyes, "Kagome, you did what you did because you thought it was the right thing to do. Inuyasha wouldn't hate you for trying to help him." His voice became more joking, and his face softened, "Besides, it could have been much worse. You could've eloped with Naraku."  
Kagome's face quickly changed from guilt to repulsion, "That's got to be the *nastiest* thing I've ever heard!"  
Yoko laughed, "I told you it could be worse. And Inuyasha wouldn't want you to sit and cry over him, now would he?" Kagome shook her head no. "That's what I thought. And if those aren't good enough reasons, then I might have to remind you that crying happens to be a weakness."  
Kagome wiped her tears away, "And apologizing is just as bad if not worse, right?"  
Yoko chuckled, "So, you have been listening to me. You know, Shippou and Rin are going to wake up soon, and it would be torture to make SesshouMaru watch two kids."  
"Torture for who, the kids or SesshouMaru?" Kagome asked, laughing a bit.  
Yoko smiled, "That's the Kagome I know. Let's go." The two got up and started to head back to the place they had left their companions.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SesshouMaru was hiding. Yes, that's right, the great and fearless SesshouMaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was hiding. And it wasn't a powerful opponent that had him running, but two children instead. One of them was a kitsune, who started to cry because of the disappearance of his surrogate mother, and the other was a human who was crying because of the tears shed by the kitsune.  
Jin had woken up, and informed said children that the miko was gone, thus making them cry. SesshouMaru had, again, knocked the wind demon out by hitting him in the head with a rock. And now the fire-cat was mewing in an attempt to calm the two children. SesshouMaru had dealt with countless powerful youkia in the past without fear, and heard the annoying comments and whining of his half-brother many times before, but never had he fled.  
SesshouMaru sighed, 'So the great Taiyoukia has been reduced to this.' He thought as he rubbed his head in attempt to force back his headache.  
After a few minutes, Kagome showed up, with Yoko, and started to calm Shippou, Rin, and Kirara down. Yoko jumped up by SesshouMaru and smirked, "Don't tell me that the Great SesshouMaru's afraid of some kids."  
SesshouMaru, failing to see the humor in the comment, growled, "This SesshouMaru fears nothing, fox!"  
"Sure you don't." Yoko said, as he went to wake Jin up with the effective method of pocking the wind master with a stick.  
  
(Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to try and write a bit of fluff between Yoko and Kagome, as well as clarify the last chapter a bit. If anything is at a level of 'I have no clue what the Hell is going on! DEAR CRAP WHERE IS EVERYONE AND WHAT'S HAPPENING!!!' confusion, just ask. I'll try and help, but no real grantees, just fake ones ^.^) 


	20. Ch20

Disclaimer- I keep forgetting to put these up, but I kind of hoped that by now I wouldn't have to because of the simple fact that I do no, have not, and never will own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything else that has been copy-written in this fiction. Thank you for reading.  
  
Ch20  
  
After Jin finally woke up, the group decided to continue their travels. Nothing too exciting happened, but Yoko noticed that Kagome kept looking behind her in a nervous manner. He decided not to say anything until the thirty-fifth time she did it. (yes, he counted.) Yoko stopped walking, "Kagome, is something wrong?"  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she, and the rest of the group, stopped.  
SesshouMaru spoke, "You've been glancing back ever since the attack by Shisou."  
"It's just this feeling I have, that's all."  
Shippou jumped from Kirara's back, where he and Rin had been sitting, to Kagome's shoulder, "Like when you fell a Shikon shard?"  
Kagome shook her head, "No, this is different. It's like something's wrong, but I just can't tell what it is." She looked around, "But now that you mention it, I haven't sensed a Shikon shard in a while."  
Yoko looked to the woods, then back at Kagome, "I haven't sensed any demons since the attack, what about you guys?" He asked Jin and SesshouMaru.  
Jin just shook his head and SesshouMaru answered, "It's possible that any demons who were in the area before or during the attack had fled, and have yet to return."  
"Uhm...."Jin got everyone's attention, "This might just be me but, maybe tis some sorta diversion?"  
Rin got nervous, and got off of Kirara to stand closer to SesshouMaru. Kagome thought about it for a bit, "Did you actually *kill* Shisou, or did her just disappear?"  
"He just disappeared, why?" Yoko asked.  
Kagome looked around, "It's just that this feeling is starting to creep me out, it's like....." Kagome trailed off and her eyes widened. Kagome ran in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well, using the speed obtained by Inuyasha's blood.  
Everyone was taken by surprise from this, and it took a while before they ran after her. Yoko was the first to catch up, "What's wrong?"  
"My family! That's *got* to be what the weird feeling meant!" Kagome sped up, "I JUST HAVE TO BE SURE!" She yelled before disappearing into the distance.  
SesshouMaru caught up to Yoko, "You make sure nothing happens to the others, I'll follow Kagome."  
"But-" Yoko was cut off by SesshouMaru's voice.  
"No buts, you'll never be able to catch up to her!" He growled, "If I find out that *anything* has happened to Rin whilst she was in your care, you shall die a slow and painful death, fox!"  
Yoko stopped and watched as SesshouMaru sped ahead to find Kagome. When Jin and the others finally caught up, Yoko stopped them, and the small assembly waited for the others to return.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome got to the well in record time, but this went unnoticed as she jumped into it. When the blue and purple swirls of light died down, Kagome jumped out. New scents assaulted her nose and overwhelmed her. The small well house began to spin as she stumbled out, thinking that fresh air would help. Unfortunately, the air in her time was not as fresh as the air in the Feudal Era, so the smell of rotting wood and mud, gave way to sulfur, blood, fear, and too many people to count. As she passed out something she smelt clicked, "Naraku."  
When SesshouMaru arrived, he followed her scent down the well. He got out, and was almost as overcome as Kagome when he left the well-house. He saw her on the ground and lifted her up. He took a quick look around, 'the pile of ashes must have been a house of some sort, perhaps even Kagome's. Too many people have been around here to tell, but it's odd I could have sworn that I smelt. . . . myself.' He thought as he took Kagome to the well, with the full intention of letting her regain consciousness at the village by Inuyasha's Forest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After an hour, Kagome began to stir. "Ow, my head." she mumbled as she sat up, and put her hand to her head. She looked around, to see that Keade and SesshouMaru were looking at her. One of their gazes was filled with relief, whilst the other was indifferent. (::sarcastic:: I bet you can't guess which one is SesshouMaru)  
SesshouMaru scoffed, "You should have known that with the henyou gone, the restraints that held his traits, and senses, would be gone as well."  
"Feh. Well *sorry* if I didn't notice that." Kagome said as she crossed her arms much like Inuyasha once did.  
SesshouMaru sighed, "And how could anyone forget, his personality will show more." The great demon lord fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Anyways, there's another thing that Inuyasha neglected to mention."  
"What?"  
"Because you gained some of his filthy blood, you and I are now related. If I should die, seeing as I have no rightful heir to the throne, you shall have to take my place."  
Kagome twitched, "Inuyasha never once mentioned anything like that."  
"That's because he didn't know." SesshouMaru started to leave, "Now come on, the foxes are waiting for you, as well as everyone else." The two walked back in silence. SesshouMaru was busy trying to figure out what god he had pissed off to end up being related to *both* Inuyasha and 'his wench', and Kagome plotting the things she would do when she meets Inuyasha's reincarnation.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko watched as Shippou tackled down Jin and yelled, "TAG, YOU'RE IT!" Before running away. Rin had started the game with Shippou and Kirara, but Jin just *had* to get involved, and now it looked more like a mini-war than a child's game. Yoko sighed as he took a step to the left, causing Jin, who was charging at him, to hit a tree.  
Jin shook his head to clear his vision, and charged at Rin, who jumped to the right, forcing him into yet another tree. Jin decided to try something new as he jumped high into the air, and stayed there for a second. He then dived towards the ground, and turned (so he's parallel with the ground) at the last second, and headed for Kirara. He went by the fire- neko in a flash, tagging her as he passed.  
Kirara changed to her smaller form and snuck up on Rin, making the child 'it'. Rin ran at Shippou, who changed into a pink ball and floated above her. Rin, thinking that Shippou was cheating, threw a good sized rock at the kitsune, and knocked him out of the sky. She then walked beside him and offered her hand. He took it and stood up.  
Rin smiled, "YOU'RE IT!" was all she yelled before running off.  
Yoko raised an eyebrow, 'What has the dog been teaching that kid?' He sniffed the air, 'Speaking of dog, he's almost back with Kagome.' He thought, as he took a step to the right, effectively dodging Jin who had just been tagged by Shippou, again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku smirked as he moved his phantom castle closer to his 'pursuers'. 'Soon I shall have the Shikon no Tama, and all those who *might* have been able to stop me, will be out of the picture.' He turned to his latest incarnation, "Shisou, keep them busy, I intend to have a *chat* with the miko."  
Shisou bowed, "Yes, master Naraku."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As SesshouMaru and Kagome met up with their rag-tag group of friends, a familiar shadow covered them. SesshouMaru was immediately close to his ward, who happened to be by Shippou and a transformed Kirara. Yoko and Jin were on guard, but (amazingly) no one noticed that Kagome disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Before Kagome knew it, she was face to face with Naraku, who was grinning maliciously, "No one can save you now, miko."  
Kagome smirked, "Last time I checked, *you* were the one that was in need of help, Naraku!"  
"So, the henyou left behind his arrogance as well as his sword, ne?" Naraku jested.  
"I've had enough talk." Kagome drew Tetseiga, and charged Naraku, "PREPARE TO DIE!!!"  
Naraku jumped to the right, and threw a small wooden doll on the ground. The doll quickly turned into a copy of himself. The puppet unleashed it's tentacles at Kagome, who was dodging and hacking off each one. Naraku stood back, and charged a blast of evil energy. (I know that wasn't creative, but please bare with me.)  
Once Kagome had disposed of the puppet, she turned toward Naraku. He threw his dark energy at her, and she deflected it with Tetseiga, thus causing the sword to revert to it's rusty form. Naraku charged at Kagome so fast, she didn't even see him coming. Before she could blink, Kagome's neck was being crushed by Naraku's hand, and she was staring into his hate- filled eyes.  
"Let me tell you a little story, miko," Naraku started, "It's about an innocent man who was deceived by a priestess, and punished many times over for her (the priestess's) deeds." Naraku used his a clawed hand to puncture part of Kagome's neck and inject a poison to temporarily paralyze her. "As you know, I used to be Onigumo. Keade and Kikyo probebly have you believing that I was a thief, but that's a lie, one that I myself almost thought of as the truth. But no, Onigumo was just a normal villager, who had a loving wife. She was taken from him and held ransom by none other than Kikyo. The funny think was that the *real* priestess, Kikyo, had been dead for close to eight years, when she died to protect her younger sister, Keade. The witch that killed her had possessed her soul, and hid within her body. Over time, the witch became Kikyo, inside and out. She had used this façade to obtain the Shikon no Tama. Soon, though, she regretted ever taking the jewel. It was too much for her to bear, constantly having to protect it, and never being able to actually *use* the Shikon, for fear it would consume her. One day, she met a half-demon, by the name of Inuyasha. She tricked him into thinking that she loved him, in hopes of getting him to use the jewel to become human. But, she herself couldn't kill him when he became as such, for fear of showing people what she truly was.  
"Which brings me back to Onigumo. Kikyo had taken his wife away from him, and promised her safe return after he had killed the half-breed, Inuyasha. Onigumo was going to do as he was told, until he found out that Kikyo killed his beloved wife. In a rage, he attacked the witch, but she was too powerful for him. Onigumo was nothing more than a charged shell of what used to be a man when she was finished. Kikyo had planned to leave him there, that is until her sister Keade found them, and assumed that Kikyo was helping him.  
"Onigumo's memories were stolen from him, and replaced with Kikyo's lies. But that also took the memory of the pain he had from loosing his wife away. Kikyo thought that he didn't deserve to live without such a pain after his so-called 'treachery', so she used her black magic to make Onigumo lust for something he could never have.......her." Naraku smirked at the horrified, and saddened look on Kagome's face as he continued his story, "But what she didn't count on was Onigumo giving up his body to form me, Naraku.  
"I decided to punish Kikyo for making Onigumo want her. Now, you're probebly wondering why Inuyasha was killed. That's simple, somewhere deep in Onigumo's subconscious, he believed that killing Inuyasha would some how give him his wife back." Naraku laughed, "Fools, all of them. Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Onigumo were all fools, that is why they are gone, and this Naraku is not."  
Kagome used all of her strength to speak, "Are you trying to bore me to death?! Stop with your damned 'stories' and fight me like a man!" She struggled to stand, but couldn't do it.  
Naraku laughed, "You don't seem to be paying attention." He kicked her through a tree, "You see, I have no intention of killing you. That would ruin all of my plans. Didn't it ever occur to you that something as weak as a corpse-fire would be nothing more than a hindrance to me?"  
"W-what do you mean?" Kagome asked as she coughed up some blood.  
"Kikyo wanted her body to be burned with the jewel to end her life. She knew that she couldn't truly die with the jewel in her possession, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She didn't have to have the jewel with her for it to disappear, all that she needed to do was die. She knew that I would've taken the jewel, and that it was merged with her soul. As long as she was dead, the jewel would be gone."  
Kagome struggled to speak, "That doesn't make any sense, Kikyo didn't want the jewel!"  
"She didn't want anyone else to have it, either!" Naraku picked Kagome up by the hair, "You had the jewel because you and the witch share a soul. It's still bound to you, so if you die, the jewel goes too. But don't worry, I don't intend on killing you, yet...."  
Kagome's eyes widened, "W-what do you mean?!" her voice portrayed her fear.  
Naraku lifted her off the ground by her hair and pulled her face close to his, "I'm going to lock you into a prison of perpetual darkness until the jewel has bonded with *my* soul. At which point in time, I shall proceed to crush the prison that surrounds you, thus killing you in a slow and painful way."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shisou had tried his 'Shadow Orb' attack, but they were ready for that. Jin and Kirara were protecting Shippou and Rin, while Yoko was using his Kagayakasu Plant to force away the darkness, while SesshouMaru attacked Shisou every chance he got. When Shisou finally died, the darkness completely dissipated, leaving only them, and Naraku, who was holding Kagome by her hair, and had yet to notice them.  
Naraku opened up some sort of portal, and everything seemed to go into slow motion. Naraku threw Kagome as Yoko ran towards them yelling, "KAGOME!" and, at the last second, Kagome grabbed onto Naraku, pulling him in with her. Once both were inside, it closed and disappeared.  
Rin and Shippou had both started to cry, and Kirara's head was bowed, small tears falling from the neko's eyes. Jin hadn't really gotten to know Kagome all that well, but he still couldn't have thought as a more cruel fate than being stuck with Naraku. Sure the wind-demon had never *actually* encounter the henyou before, but his best friend had, and ended up with a curse that went through the generations because of it. (can you guess who?)  
Although SesshouMaru would never admit it, he was secretly glad that it was Kagome that Inuyasha chose to share his blood with, because she was the only one strong enough for him to call family. She had, in her own way, formed a small place in the tundra of his heart.  
But the one that this effected most, was Yoko. The fox dropped to his knees, and wept like a new-born pup. The one that he had loved with all of his heart was stuck forever with the being that had caused her the most pain. What must have hurt most, though, was the fact that he could do nothing about it.  
  
~*five days later*~  
  
SesshouMaru stood in front of the massive waterfall that served as Kouga's den. He called the wolf demon out, and Kouga appeared before him, "Yeah?"  
SesshouMaru showed no emotion as he spoke, "You won't have to worry about loosing your jewel shards, no one wants them anymore."  
"What do you mean?" Kouga looked confused, "What about Kagome?"  
"She's gone."  
"WHAT?!"  
SesshouMaru growled, "The miko is no longer around!"  
Kouga grabbed the front of SesshouMaru's shirt, tears falling, "THAT'S A LIE! SHE CAN'T BE GONE, SHE JUST CAN'T!!!"  
SesshouMaru punched the wolf, "Kouga, you are a leader to your people. Kagome would be disappointed if she knew that you were neglecting your duty. Now stand up and dry your tears." With that said, he left the wolf prince to wallow in misery.  
  
(That's the whole story, BUT DON'T KILL ME YET! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! It will take place entirely inside of the prisons with Naraku and Kagome WITH NO PARINGS AT ALL, and then a third story will come out, picking up where this one left off, ENTIRELY OUTSIDE OF THE PRISON, and any/all questions that were left unanswered such as the thing with Souta will be included. Until then, bah-bye ^.^) 


End file.
